10 Dias
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] [MxS] Un reportero. Una asesina. Una nota en el periódico. 10 días de vida. [Advertencia: Lime]
1. Día 1: La Misión

Hola Minna! Me extrañaron? Yo si T.T los extrañe mucho mucho y pues como ven, aki ando de nuevo yo dando lata . pero antes de decirles la razón por la ke estoy aki y preséntales mi mas reciente alucinación tengo un aviso.. bueno dos avisos importantísimos que darles

El primero:.. A todos aquellos autores que me pidieron que leyera su fic o lo estaba leyéndolo y ya han actualizado y yo no me he aparecido para atormentarlos… MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO! La razón por la ke no me he aparecido es ke ya no he estado leyendo fics de Inuyasha.. la causa es que me entro una manía por Yuu Yuu Hakusho (imagínense cuanta es mi devoción por la pareja KuramaxBotan que me puse a leer un fic de 37 capítulos o.o ) y pues he estado ahí leyendo la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo la subida de capitulo de _Believe_ y la ultima actualización de **kikyo****-inuyasha** con _Susúrrame al oído_ (muy buen fic por cierto) mis ultimas visitas a la sección de Inuyasha, así que no piensen que no me gusto, que me aburrí o que no lo voy a leer, es que así de la nada, me entro por leer/escribir de este anime XD. Bueno la razón por la ke les digo esto, es que les pido de la manera mas amable que estos autores que mencione antes (ellos saben quienes son ) en su bello y preciado review me dejen dicho: maldita desgraciada, ya actualice mi fic para así yo saber y leerlo eso si díganme ke fic es, por ke últimamente he estado leyendo muchos fics de allá y pues luego las ideas se me cruzan con las de acá ya saben soy todo un alboroto y caos. Por que en mi trayecto hacia el otro lado del anime, juro que perdí la noción de quien actualizo o que fics de Inuyasha me faltan por atormentar.. es decir leer asi ke les pido de favor ke me digan para ponerme al corriente, por ke me ausento unos días y ya esta sección esta cambiadísima…

El segundo aviso es que uní fuerzas con una gran escritora Miroku's wife ya ke ambas en algunas ideas coincidimos .. así ke pues hicimos una cuenta juntas y creamos una sociedad. ¿Qué, cual es la causa de que yo les diga esto? Pues por una simple razón XD. Creamos un fic , espero ke lo lean… por ke ese fic es un pokito de ambas y la verdad a mi me encanto ese nuevo proyecto y la idea del fic también ya ke tiene demasiadas sorpresas, giros y muchos cambios XDD, pero ojalá se den una vuelta por el fic y lo lean. El fic se llama **Great**** Expectations **por si les interesa leer y pues ya ke lo leyeron… dejen su review y díganos ke piensan .

Ahora si, la razón por la ke me encuentro aki bueno pues verán, tenia pensado tomarme unas vacaciones con respecto a Inuyasha, ustedes saben por mi reciente Yuu Yuu manía y pues como ya les dije anduve mucho tiempo allá, pero después de leer un capitulo del fic de Miroku's wife (Stigmata.. no se si aun le vaya a poner así, pero cuando lo suba léanlo, esta muy bueno y mas para todos aquellos que les gustan asi como ke las partes obscuras de la vida XD) pues no me pude contener y seguir con las vacaciones con esto de la escritura SangoxMiroku, así que aquí traigo una nueva loquera mía (una de tantas XDD) y para seguir con mi manía a los Universos Alternos. Esta idea vino después de ver la película de se7en (no se si el nombre en español sea pecados capitales o 7 pecados pero era algo asi u.u U).. no se si alguien la ha visto, sale el bombón de Brad Pitt, bueno lo ke cuenta aquí es ke espero les guste y me dejen saber ke les pareció, sus dudas, quejas comentarios en su review! Siéntense libres de poner lo que sea.. todo reclamo, comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibido ya lo saben y pues ya depende de lo que ustedes me digan le sigo o ahí muere la idea y mejor regreso a mis vacaciones XDD y me pongo las pilas con mi proyecto de Yuu Yuu Hakusho…

Este fic va por una de mis mejores amigas **Taiji-ya RiNNa **que me alento a subir este fic.. asi ke como kien dice este fic, en parte le pertenece, por ke ella es la causante de que este on-line, asi que estas es mi forma de darte las gracias!.. pero creo que ya me explaye XD

**Advertencia: **ya extrañaba esta palabrita T.T jejej bueno creo ke muchos ya saben a ke me refiero con esta palabra pero a diferencia de veces pasadas, este fic solo contiene Lime, asi ke pues si no les gusta, ya saben no lo lean y a los ke no les desagrada espero les guste el capitulo

**Disclaimer**Nuevo fic.. pero siguen sin pertenecerme. Ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo por diversión

**Summary(**AU) (MxS) Un reportero. Una asesina. Una nota en el periódico. 10 días de vida. (Advertencia: Lime)

**10 Días**

Día 1: La Misión 

**"_Cargamento de drogas localizado, Yakitawa obtiene una casa de playa en Miami ¿Casualidad o coincidencia?_"**

Era el titulo del encabezado del peridiodico principal en Tokio. Nuevamente era una nota que atacaba al empresario Yakitawa Naraku, pero a diferencia de las otras esta iba dirigida directamente en contra de él.

Era algo peligroso, y lo sabia.

Houshi Miroku es el nombre del periodista dueño de tan polémica nota, muchos pensarían que le guarda un tremendo resentimiento a aquella persona a la cual constantemente ataca pero están equivocados, aunque no del todo. La razón por la que lo ataca y por la que escogió esa carrera, es por que quería informar lo que esta detrás de todo, lo que en verdad ocurre, aunque esto le costara la vida y la otra razón era por que ya su relación con ese personaje era personal, 4 veces lo había mandado saludar, 3 de las 4 había salido ileso, pero esta ultima no corrió con tanta suerte.

Alguien normal, que aprecia el valor de la vida entendería que se esta metiendo con fuego, pero él no se consideraba una persona normal, él adora los desafíos y tanto misterio en Yakitawa Naraku era motivo para investigarse mas a fondo, a pesar de que todos le decían lo contrario.

Estos dos meses que no pudo poner algún reportaje sobre tan importante persona de los negocios, no solo le sirvieron para analizar su situación o ver lo hermoso que es estar con vida, por que debía admitirlo el último de sus saludos si lo había hecho reflexionar aunque fuera unos cinco minutos al día, pero como se menciono en un prinicipiono solo le sirvió para esto, tambien todo ese tiempo libre lo dedicó para recaudar mas información acerca de Naraku y hacer tanto su regreso como una nueva aparición de Naraku en los periódicos, majestuosa e inolvidable.

Y lo logro. Después de todo de alguna manera tenia que agradecerle tantas atenciones que tenia con él.

Bajo de su auto y tomo el periódico que contenía su nota. Atravesó las puertas de cristal del edificio que durante algunos meses no había recorrido.

"Una nota magnifica!" "Excelente trabajo Miroku" "Te luciste esta vez" "Muchas felicidades" se escuchaban en el corredor, el elevador y en todo el edificio, mientras el joven de ojos color índigo pasaba a su cubículo. Se sentía tan bien estar de regreso.

"Naraku ha de estar escupiendo espuma del coraje"- comento un joven de cabello negro y ojos color grisáceo

"Entonces Inuyasha, mi misión del día esta cumplida"

"Esta vez te esmeraste en tu regreso"

"Que puedo decir, solo quería agradecerle su ultima visita"

"Contigo no se puede. Un día de estos, no solo vas a tener una mano rota"

"Gracias por los buenos deseos"

"Te lo digo como tu amigo y compañero" -en su tono de voz se le escuchaba preocupación- "Mejor párale"

"Miroku, leí el reportaje, asombroso. Te felicito!"- intervino una joven de cabellera obscura y ojos color café

"Gracias Kagome"

"Y como averiguaste toda esa información"

"Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte"

"Vamos hombre dinos"-pidió Inuyasha, al igual que su reciente compañera de trabajo, la curiosidad de saber de donde sacaba tanta información, lo mataba

"Lo siento es información confidencial" -dijo con una sonrisa para después volver al monitor de la computadora

"Ya estas pensando en tu siguiente nota?"

"si, va a ser fenomenal!"

"Nuevamente tratara del señor Yakitawa?" preguntó la chica

"No, demasiada atención por un día. Después se sentirá una celebridad"

"Entonces de que tratara"

"La curiosidad mato al gato Kagome"

"Miroku"- interrumpió una joven pelirroja

"Ayame, linda que te trae por aquí? Al fin decidiste aceptar mi propuesta"

"No, venia a felicitarte por la nota"

"viniendo de ti es un halago, me alegra que te gustara, la hice especialmente para ti"

"Si, claro como sea Sesshoumaru te quiere en su oficina"

"Ahora que hice?"

"Tengo cara de adivina? No. Así que ve lo mas pronto posible"

"ok, ok allá voy" apago la computadora y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe

* * *

**_"El pasado día Viernes 3 de julio del presente año, la policía en una emboscada logró detener la distribución de un gran cargamento de drogas, apresando a dos civiles en el operativo, que respondían al nombre de Musou Sakamoto y Onigumo Hoshioki _**

**_Esta operación se tenia prevista desde semanas antes, cuando un agente especial les informo de los planes al cuerpo especial de la policía_**

**_"Se nos informo de la localización de estos camiones que se hacían pasar por paquetería"- dijo uno de los oficiales en cubierto…_**

**_"Tenemos en nuestro poder parte de la mercancía que pensaban distribuir aunque no fue todo el cargamento", nos informo el comandante Katakari Kouga.._**

**_"el valor aproximado del cargamento que escapo corresponde aproximadamente a 380' 000, 000 dólares", dijo en una conferencia de prensa el jefe de la policía …_**

**_Días después se nos informa que los civiles aprehendidos en el pasado operativo fueron brutalmente asesinados y que el empresario Yakitawa Naraku, dueño de varias fabricas textiles, realiza una compraventa de una casa de campo en Miami,la cual tiene un valor aproximadamente de 375' 000, 000 dólares ¿Será una casualidad o solo coincidencia?.." _**Termino de leer los fragmentos de la noticia, cuando el sonido de una copa de cristal impactándose contra la pared se escuchó

"Esta vez te atacan directamente Naraku" dijo la misma voz que leía la nota en el periódico

"Estúpido Houshi pensé que había entendido la lección, con la visita de meses anteriores, pero veo que no"

"Y que piensas hacer Naraku?"

"lo mismo que hago cuando algo me estorba, quitarlo de en medio" -tomo el abrecartas y lo clavo en el fino escritorio de madera

"Mandaras a Kagura?" dijo la dama cruzando la pierna, revelando la piel blanca y tersa de su pierna

"No, kagura hace un batidillo"-se levanto del elegante sillón y avanzo hasta la dama- "Esta vez quiero que sea muy sutil, que nadie se de cuenta y que sufra poco a poco"

"en quien piensas?"

"La única que puede hacer un trabajo tan refinado, sin dejar huella alguna es.."

"Taijiya!" exclamo la joven abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa

"correcto, dile a Kagura que la localice y que le diga que la veo en donde siempre"

"Si gustas la localizo yo.. Solo dime donde?"

"No, dile a kagura ella ya sabe"

"En ese caso por que no mandas mejor a kagura a que haga el trabajo, lo realizaría en cuestión de segundos"

"Si, pero si hago eso toda evidencia apuntaría hacia mi y no quiero mas atención de la que ya tengo"- saco el abrecartas del escritorio- "A demás él se merece una muerte fina.. no una muerte salvaje"

"En ese caso por que no mandas a hakudoshi? O a tu nueva adquisición de la que tanto hablas"

"Celosa?"- camino nuevamente hasta la joven

"Yo? de alguien de la que no se nada. En lo absoluto. La que me preocupa es Taijiya"

"pero tampoco la conoces"

"pero he oído cosas de ella y con eso me basta"

"Que tipo de cosas?"- pregunto algo intrigado, que podría saber Kikyou acerca de 'La sombra de la muerte' como muchos la llamaban

"Cosas acerca de ti y de ella"- respondió algo nerviosa,

"ya veo.. pero no tienes de que preocuparte, solo la veré por cuestiones de trabajo" dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja

"si tu lo dices" se levanto indignada y camino hacia la puerta

"Kikyou.."

"No te preocupes yo le diré a Kagura que te la comunique"- respondió saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

* * *

"Me llamabas?"- Cerró la puerta detras de él y observo a su jefe quien llenaba algunos papeles 

"Si, toma asiento"- Miroku hizo lo que le pidió.- "Antes que nada, permíteme felicitarte por la nota, no esperaba menos de ti"

"Gracias"

"Ahora a lo que te llamaba"

"Dime para que soy bueno?"

"Sabes lo que esta nota significa, cierto?"

"Si, ahora Naraku en persona vendrá a visitarme"

"No lo creo, Naraku no suele hacer ninguno de sus trabajos, pero al parecer tiene a alguien nuevo"

"Quien es?"

"No lo sabemos, 'K.' no nos ha dicho nada mas sobre ella pero al parecer es una espía contratada por Naraku"

"Entonces ella es la que les dio la información de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca?"

"Exacto al parecer te tiene muy checadito"

"Y crees que esta vez intente algo?"

"Lo dudo, si lo hace todo lo incriminaría a él "

"Entonces se esperara algunos meses?"

"No lo se Miroku, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar"

"Y 'K' no te puede informar así como en las ocasiones pasadas"

"No se, pero intentare localizarla. Aunque no te aseguro nada, sabes que es muy riesgoso para ella"

"Ya veo, si sabes algo avísame" se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el escritorio

"Y Miroku…"- replicó Sesshoumaru

"Si, lo se total discreción" termino la frase cerrando la puerta de tras de él

* * *

"Al parecer aquí es?" dijo bajando de un auto color rojo, seguida por su acompañante 

"Y que se supone que hacemos en este lugar?"

"Aquí es donde trabaja Jakotsu"

"Y vinimos por?"

"A contactar a Taijiya"

"Entonces Naraku ya leyó la nota en el periódico"

"Eso parece"- dijo abriendo las puertas del salón

"Buenos días en que los podemos ayudar?"- pregunto una joven al verlos entrar

"buscamos al señor Jakotsu"

"El ahorita esta ocupado, pero si gustan yo los puedo atender. Vinieron por un corte de cabello o algo así?"

"No gracias, vinimos a hablar de un tema delicado con el señor"

"Entonces si gustan esperarlo"

"No linda, no entendiste nada" -dijo el joven-"Queremos hablar con el señor ahora!"

"Pero"

"Ahora!" -Saco un arma y le apunto con esta

"Enseguida"- respondió la muchacha algo temerosa- "disculpe quien lo busca?"

"Dígale que venimos de parte de Yakitawa"- contesto Kagura sentándose en uno de los sillones de espera de la estética

"En un momento"

"Fuiste muy rudo con la chica, hakudoshi"

"Me choca tener que esperar"- camino hacia uno de los aparadores y tomo una revista- "Y como es ella?"

"Quien Jakotsu?"

"No ella.. el, lo que sea, yo me refería a 'La sombra de la muerte' tu y Naraku son los únicos que la han visto y aun siguen vivos"

"Ah eso, pues no es fea, ahora ha de tener 27 o 28 años"

"Aun es joven"

"Si, empezó como tú a los 19 años"

"Y como la conoció Naraku?"

"No tengo idea, yo cuando trabaje para Naraku ellos ya eran conocidos, pero al parecer Taijiya ha sido la única que no ha podido matar, o tuvieron alguna relación sentimental, pero no se ni me interesa"

"Ya veo"- camino hacia la puerta donde había entrado la joven de momentos antes- "Como tardan"

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar"-dijo Jakotsu saliendo- "Hacía mucho que no te veía Kagura"

"También es un gusto volver a verte"- se puso de pie

"Supongo que no han venido a verme a mí o si?"

"No de hecho buscamos a.."

"Pasen por aquí" -interrumpió Jakotsu no dejándola terminar mientras caminaba hacia una habitación. Llegando a esta les abrió la puerta y les indico que pasaran- "Y bien para que la quieren"

"Naraku necesita que le haga un favor"

"Que ya sus muchachas no se lo pueden hacer?"

"Sabes que no nos referimos a ese tipo de favor"

"Ella esta de vacaciones"- contesto cortantemente

"No sabia que los asesinos tenían vacaciones"

"Pues aunque no lo creas matar también cansa"- ante el comentario Kagura no pudo evitar reír

"Si me lo imagino, pero son ordenes de Naraku así que comunícanos con ella"

"Y que les hace pensar que yo se donde se encuentra?"

"Por favor Jakotsu, tu eres la sombra de la sombra de la muerte"

"Nunca me agrado ese apodo para tan bella dama, pero tienen razón ella tan solo es la sombra de la majestuosa muerte"

"Lamento cortar tu momento de añoranza pero no tenemos tu tiempo, localízala ahora!"

" suponiendo que se de su paradero por que creen que se los diré?"

"Por que se que eres una persona que valora su vida"- respondió Kagura

"y si no les digo"- dijo determinado a no decir el paradero de su mejor amiga

"Entonces te lo tendremos que sacar a la fuerza" -hablo por primera vez Hakudoshi desde que habían entrado a aquella oficina

"si me matan, no creen que 'la sombra de la muerte' como ustedes la llaman venga a cobrarles el favor? Digo después de todo yo soy su sombra"

"Creo que hasta 'la sombra de la muerte' conoce los limites" -dijo Hakudoshi apuntado a Jakotsu con el arma que poseía

"Esta bien los comunicare con ella"- tomo el teléfono y marco- "No es necesaria tanta rudeza"- replico sentándose cómodamente a esperar que del otro lado de la línea le respondieran

_"bueno?"_ se escucho con algo de interferencia

"Corazón soy.." no pudo completar la frase por que le fue arrebatado el teléfono

"Lo mejor será que hable yo" dijo Kagura con el teléfono en la mano

"Pudiste pedirlo. No cabe duda que trabajan para Naraku"

_"bueno Jakotsu eres tu! Bueno bueno?"_

"Sentimos la intromisión"

_"Quien habla?"_

"Tanto tiempo sin escucharnos, es lógico que ya no me recuerdes"

_"Kagura?"_

"Vaya aun me recuerdas, pues si esa soy yo"

"_Que quieres…"_

"No es lo que yo quiera es lo que **él **quiera" dijo enfatizando la palabra él

_"en donde lo tengo que ver"_

"Eso me encanta de hablar contigo, vas a lo directo sin perder el tiempo"

_"en que lugar Kagura"_

"en el lugar de siempre"

_"No se ni para que pregunto. Dile que lo veré ahí mañana"- _dijo muy tranquila

"Creo que esta vez no entendiste.. Es hoy"

_"Esta loco! Me va a tomar por lo menos 10 horas llegar alla"_

" Y? Mata a alguien si es necesario, pero él te quiere hoy"

_"Haré lo que pueda para llegar en la noche"_

"Hora Taijiya, hora!"

_"12:30"_

"Entonces a las 12:30" colgó -"fue un placer volver a verte Jakotsu" -le entrego el teléfono

"Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo"

"Que pena, por que presiento que nos vamos a ver mas de lo habitual"

"Por que no la dejan en paz!"

"Eso pregúntaselo a Naraku no a mi"- respondió caminando hacia la puerta seguida por Hakudoshi- "Y Jakotsu.. aquí no paso nada"- cerro la puerta

* * *

"Miroku no vienes a comer?"- pregunto Inuyasha a su amigo quien estaba muy atento tecleando en la computadora 

"No gracias Inuyasha tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" -contesto sin despegar la vista del monitor

"Seguro?"

"Si, gracias"

"Vamos Miroku, esta vez va a invitar Inuyasha" -trato de convencerlo Kagome, quien iba llegando

"Yo no dije que invitaría"

"Vamos Inuyasha, hay que celebrar el regreso de Miroku"

"Pero por que tengo que invitar yo"

"No seas codo"

"No soy codo, soy ahorrativo"

"No en verdad así estoy bien"- dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos y terminando la pequeña discusión que se empezaba a formar

"Pero como te vas a quedar sin alimento"

"En serio estoy bien, quiero terminar todos los pendientes de meses anteriores, no quiero retrasarme más"

"Entonces te traemos algo de la cafetería, te parece?"- sugirió Kagome

"Si, estaría bien gracias"- regreso al monitor de la computadora

"Miroku, te va a ser daño a la visa estar tanto tiempo pegado a la computadora"- dijo inuyasha viéndolo fijamente

"Tienes razón Inuyasha" -se levanto Miroku de su lugar

"Entonces nos acompañaras?" -dijo Kagome entusiasmada

"No, iré por mis lentes es que los deje en el carro"- salio de su cubículo- "Se me olvidaba"- argumento al ver a Kagome acercarse a la pantalla-"Guardar, cerrar y apagar"- espero unos momentos a que la pantalla se tornara de un color obscuro- "Ya, ahora si voy por mis lentes"- tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al estacionamiento

"Así es de desconfiado?"- dijo Kagome sentada en la silla de Miroku

"Si, y mas cuando se trata de su trabajo"

"Pero no es como si le fuera a robar la nota.. Solo tengo curiosidad por saber de que va a tratar, eso es todo.. o acaso no confía en mi?"

"A estas alturas, creo que a duras penas confía en su sombra"

"Que mal.. Digo somos sus amigos, no lo vamos a matar"

"Eso díselo a él, no a mi y mejor ya vamos a comer por que tengo hambre"

"Esta bien"- dio un vistazo al monitor apagado y se puso de pie

* * *

"Adelante Kagura"-dijo Naraku al escuchar que tocaban 

"Me llamabas?"- pregunto a la figura que se encontraba sentado en una fina silla dándole la espalda

"Lograron localizarla"

"Si, pero Jakotsu puso muchos impedimentos esta vez"

"Maldita mariquita de tercera, solo lo mantengo vivo por ella"

"Quien te oyera, pensaría que estas enamorado de Taijiya"- ante el comentario Naraku no pudo evitar reír

"Querida Kagura, creo que malinterpretaste lo que dije"

"Yo claramente escuche que no lo matabas por ella"

"él es el único que sabe el paradero de la sombra, matándolo… la sombra se perdería y no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder contacto con la mismísima sombra de la propia muerte"- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el apodo de la fina asesina- "Después de todo, conocer a tal celebridad y seguir vivos es motivo de celebración"

"Naraku, que tienes que ver con Taijiya"

"La curiosidad no es una virtud Kagura.. Es un defecto, que se puede pagar con la vida"

"Entonces los rumores, de que tu y ella eran amantes son ciertos?"

"No todo lo que oigas es verdad, Kagura"- dijo dando la vuelta para ver a kagura-

"Y a que hora llegara?"

"A las 11:30"

"Entonces arregla todo lo necesario, quiero darle una muy buena bienvenida"

"Naraku, si lo que querías era deshacerte del reportero, pudiste habernos mandado a mi o a hakudoshi, por que a Taijiya"

"Quiero una muerte no muy llamativa para el reportero"

"Seguro que es por eso?"

"Estas dudando de mi?"

"No, solo me preguntaba por que tanto interés de pedirle eso a 'la sombra de la muerte' si el trabajo lo podemos realizar nosotros mismos"

"Kagura, también a veces es bueno volver a ver a los colegas del pasado"

"Si, tu lo dices"- dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta- "Arreglare lo necesario para tu encuentro con Taijiya"

"Kagura?"

"Si?"

"No escatimes con los gastos"

* * *

"Miroku"

"Sesshoumaru, en que te puedo ayudar?"- dijo volteando a ver a quien lo llamaba

"Hablaron"

"Lo contactaste"

"Si"

"Y que te dijo? Espera termino esto y me dices"

"Tu próxima nota?"

"Si, solo le pongo un dato mas"- tecleo lo mas rápido posible- "Y listo, guardar, cerrar apagar"

"Aun sigues siendo cuidadoso con tus notas"

"Si, tu sabes que cualquier información que dejara al descubierto podría ser letal"

"siempre responsable"- dio la vuelta y camino hacia su oficina

"Ese soy yo"- se puso de pie y siguió a Sesshoumaru

"Toma asiento"- cerro la puerta tan pronto ambos se encontraron dentro- "Te ofrezco algo de tomar?"

"No, gracias"- se sentó- "Y bien que te dijo¿Qué tiene Naraku para mi esta vez?"

"Al parecer localizo a alguien poderoso"

"Me siento orgulloso de mi mismo. Y quien es, alguien nuevo o los de siempre?"

"No, alguien mas ágil y discreto"

"Quien?"

"Taijiya"

"Woow Naraku contrato a la mismísima 'sombra de la muerte' para asesinarme. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba de ella"- dijo en un tono reflexivo

"Ten cuidado Miroku, sabes que ella no es de tomarse a la ligera"

"Si, lo se. Tendré cuidado"

"Hay algo mas"

"Contrato a otra persona? Qué la sombra de la muerte no puede hacer el trabajo?"

"No es eso"

"Entonces?"

"Al parecer la sombra llega hoy en la noche"

"uh! supongo que ha de estar muy molesta por ser interrumpida durante alguno de sus asesinatos, esto será divertido. No te dijo algo mas? Como era? Con que nombre vendría a matarme?"

"No, sabes que para ella decir mas información le puede costar la vida"

"si lo se"-ambos guardaron un momento de silencio-"Woow no pensé que Naraku fuera a contratar a toda una celebridad por mi cabeza, me siento amado"

"Entiende Miroku, no es algo que se deba estar orgulloso. No sabemos como es, no tenemos mucha información podría ser cualquiera"

"No te preocupes me sabré cuidar"- se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta- "Gracias por la información y si sabes algo mas avísame"

"Si hay algo nuevo te aviso"- dijo mientras Miroku salía de la oficina

* * *

"Woow 'la sombra de la muerte'"

"De ella harás tu siguiente nota?"- pregunto Kagome al verlo salir

"Que? A si.. no seria mala idea"

"No seria mala idea que?"- inquirió Inuyasha quien iba llegando

"La nueva nota de Miroku será acerca de 'La sombra de la muerte'"

"Enserio? Tu de plano si estas loco, primero te hechas encima a Yakitawa y ahora a 'La sombra de la muerte' tu si has de estar muy desesperado por morir"

"Inuyasha!"- lo reprendió Kagome

"Que es la verdad"

"Como sea, Miroku no te gustaría ir a celebrar tu triunfo después del trabajo?"- dijo Kagome

"Este yo.."

"Por favor.. no te vamos a matar"

"no es eso, es que no los quiero poner en peligro"

"El único peligro es Inuyasha comiendo, pero si te alejas de su comida"

"Oye!"- intervino Inuyasha

"Todo esta bien"- termino su frase Kagome- " que dices aceptas?"- pregunto Kagome

"Esta bien"- contestó Miroku

"Entonces nos vemos al rato"- dijo Kagome mientras caminaba hacia otro cubículo

"En fin, esta Sesshoumaru?"- pregunto Inuyasha

"Si"

"Esta de buen humor?"

"en el mismo de siempre"- dijo viendo entrar a Inuyasha a la oficina de su jefe

* * *

"Buenas noches"- toco el timbre de la recepción del hotel

"Buenas noches, en que le podemos servir?"- dijo el joven recepcionista admirando a la muchacha que se encontraba enfrente de él. La joven era alta, cabello y ojos color café, sin mucho maquillaje y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y arriba de su cabeza unas gafas obscuras. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul a la cadera, un Top color hueso, el cual era sostenido, por dos tirantes que se unían en la parte trasera de su cuello. En su mano derecha sostenía una maleta, en su antebrazo izquierdo una gabardina de mezclilla azul.

"Vengo a ver a.."

"Señorita T.?"- intervino un joven

"Soy yo"- respondió

"Acompáñeme por aquí, el señor la esta esperando"

"Gracias, con permiso"- se despidió del recepcionista con una sonrisa y siguió al joven de cabellera color negro- "El señor Yakitawa tiene mucho tiempo esperándome?"- pregunto en un tono serio

"No, tiene poco que llego"- respondió mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador

"Me alegra escuchar eso"-dijo entrando al elevador. Ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar al piso indicado

"Por aquí, señorita T"

"Yo lo sigo"-nuevamente ninguno de los dos hablaron. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta topar con una puerta- "Veo que cambio la habitación"- el joven no dijo comentario alguno

"Aquí es"- introdujo la tarjeta en la puerta y después lentamente la abrió-"Pase"

"Gracias"- tan pronto entro, el joven cerro la puerta

"Siempre tan puntual"

"Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a reuniones de trabajo"- dejo su maleta aun lado de la puerta con su gabardina encima de ella y se adentro a la habitación- "Pero parece que siempre me dejas el peor servicio"

"Tan mal te trataron?"- pregunto mientras preparaba unas bebidas en el mini bar

"No pero fueron muy secos"- respondió acostándose boca abajo en la cama King Size, en medio de la habitación

"Querías que hablaran contigo?"

"No, pero al menos pudieron ser mas corteses. No es como si los fuera a matar"- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos- "aunque después del trato recibido…"- volvió a hundir su rostro en aquella suave tela que cubría la cama

"Mujeres quien las entiende"- dijo Naraku caminando con una bebida en cada mano hacia donde se encontraba la castaña

"Dicen que a las mujeres no hay que entendernos, hay que querernos"

"Quien dijo eso debió ser gay"- tomo asiento aun lado de sango y le entrego su bebida

"Por eso no te has casado. No gracias"- rechazo la bebida

"No me digas que ya no bebes"- dio un trago a su bebida

"No es eso, simplemente soy precavida"

"Sabes que no te mataría"

"Yo solo se que no se nada"

"aparte de asesina, filosofa?"

"Nunca esta de mas, nunca esta de menos. Nadie sabe cuando te vaya servir. Un día de estos me cansare de matar y tendré que valerme de algo. Por que no creerás que toda mi vida me dedicare a esto o si?"- pregunto levantándose un poco, sosteniéndose con sus codos

"No, pero supuse, que embaucarías a algún millonario"

"Y eso por que?"

"No nos hagamos tontos, todas las mujeres se casan con aquellos que les puedan dar dinero, joyas, lujos"

"No has pensado que tal vez se casen por amor, y que ese es un bono extra?"- se sentó por completo en la orilla de la cama

"Jajá jajá, sango para ser la mejor de las asesinas eres muy ingenua"- dijo Naraku tocando la nariz de sango con su dedo índice

"Y yo pensando que quizás todas esas noches con tus muchachas te iban a dar un poco de tacto, pero al parecer no te han servido de nada"

"te equivocas sango"- le susurro al oído-"Me han servido de mucho"- comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras su mano se deslizo suavemente debajo del top

"A quien quieres que mate, esta vez"- cerro los ojos tratando de disfrutar aquellas carisias y labios que ahora estaban en su hombro

"Sabes que no me gusta hablar del trabajo en la cama"- dijo abriendo las piernas de sango con su rodilla, mientras con su mano apretaba su pecho

"Eso es en lo único que estoy de acuerdo contigo"- rodeo el cuello de Naraku con sus manos acercándolo mas a ella.

Las manos de Naraku bajaron a la hebilla del pantalón de sango, bajando lentamente los pantalones de la joven hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas. Se acerco a esta y comenzó a frotar su parte baja con la de sango, mientras ella subía su pierna haciendo más marcado aquel roce.

Naraku comenzó a besar el cuello de sango mientras una de sus manos trataba de quitar el top para revelar el busto de la joven , y la otra lidiaba con el broche de la lencería.

Los dedos de sango comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Naraku desesperadamente, y ya sin esta comenzaron a hacer círculos en la espalda de Naraku, con su talón lo iba acercando mas a ella. Naraku por otro lado, levantaba más el top de sango hasta retirarlo completamente, sus manos no paraban de recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña, sus labios se encontraban en su cuello, trazando en ocasiones con su legua el camino hasta su oreja.

La respiración deambos continuaba estable, aunque sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentir todo aquello queambos sesuministraban, haciendo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran por instinto.

Naraku ceso el deslice de sus manos y sostuvo su peso en las palmas viendo a sango fijamente quién a aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su cabello cayó en el rostro de sango, causándole pequeñas cosquillas en el rostro, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos.

"Tan bella como siempre"- se agacho un poco quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios. Con las palmas de sus manos se impulso para quedar de pie-"Qué vamos a hacer contigo mi querida sombra?"- tomo el pantalón de sango, mientras ella sacaba rápidamente sus piernas

"Pues yo tengo algunas ideas en mente"- respondió con una sonrisa de malicia, mientras con su dedo índice retiraba el brassiere que Naraku desabrocho

"Sabes lo que estas provocando Taijiya?"- replico tomándola bruscamente del brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda sujetando fuertemente el cabello de la joven, mientras que la mano que sostenía la mano de la castaña, la bajo hasta el bulto formado entre sus piernas

"Yo se una forma de cómo desaparecer esta sensación"- susurro Sango insertando su lengua en el oído de Naraku, mientras daba un ligero apretón al miembro de Naraku que se encontraba entre sus manos. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naraku.

La mano de Naraku abandonó la de Sango y empezó a desabrochar el broche metálico del cinturón para retirarlo lentamente de su cintura, mientras sus labios recorrían una y otra vez el hombro de la joven, al tiempo que ella seguía jugando con su miembro y su oído.

La mano de Sango poco a poco descendió por el abdomen del hombre con ojos escarlata, hasta introducir sus dedos por debajo del pantalón, al no haber nada que se lo impidiera. Su otra mano comenzaba a dejar su juego y subir lentamente para hacer un contacto directo, pero fue detenida por la mano de Naraku. Sorprendida por la acción de este se separo unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos. Una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, malicia se podía percibir en ella. Sango sin pensarlo dos veces imitó aquella expresión, se acerco a su oído y susurro

"Soy toda tuya"- su mano tomo la de Naraku y la subió hasta su pecho. Naraku dio un ligero apretón para después separarla de su cuerpo con un fuerte tirón del cabello de la joven

"Como siempre"- replico aventándola a la cama. Una risita escapo de los labios de la castaña

Sango subió a gatas hasta la parte superior de la cama, observando como Naraku retiraba por completo la ropa de su cuerpo mientras caminaba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

Deteniéndose enfrente de la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón de esta y saco un empaque, se sentó en la cama y abrió cuidadosamente el objeto que yacía entre sus dedos. Sango camino hacia el, hizo aun lado la obscura cabellera de Naraku para después rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

"Siempre tan precavido"- dijo Sango al verlo colocarse el condón cuidadosamente

"Sabes que en estas cosas no se admiten errores"- respondió, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de sango en su hombro

"Totalmente de acuerdo"

Las manos de sango comenzaron a descender, hasta encontrarse una en la entrepierna y la otra en el miembro de su amante, haciendo que de este saliera un suave gemido de sus labios

"Veo que no se te ha olvidado"- confieso Naraku algo entrecortado. Por mucho que le gustara mantener el control de la situación, tenia que admitir que aquellas caricias propinadas por la imponente asesina lo hacían sucumbir al placer que originaban.

Los labios de sango formaron una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar el sonido que escapaba de los labios de Naraku. Sin parar el movimiento de sus manos, fue saliendo poco a poco de la cama hasta encontrarse enfrente de Naraku para cesar el suministro de sus manos. Naraku abrió los ojos, al sentir la falta de movimiento solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones viéndolo fijamente.

"Es hora de que la sombra tome el control"- dijo empujando a la cama. Sango se puso de pie y con una pierna en cada costado de Naraku- "Impacientes"- argumento al ver la cara de Naraku- "Creí que la paciencia era una de tus mayores virtudes"- replico sentándose sobre el miembro de Naraku- "Pero ya siento que no"

"No juegues conmigo Taijiya"- tomo a sango del cuello y la apego hacia su rostro

"Pero si lo estamos disfrutando"- dijo frotando la tela de sus pantaletas contra la parte baja de Naraku- "o no?"- comenzó a besar el pecho de Naraku

"pero todo seria mas divertido sin esto"- bajo lo mas que pudo la ultima prenda que traía. Sango no pudo evitar reír

"Que poco divertidos somos"- replico levantándose nuevamente, mientras Naraku retiraba la única ropa que la cubría, y levantando los pies uno primero y el otro después, la prenda dio a parar al piso.

"Si. Así soy yo"

"Que mal por que eso no es divertido"- se sentó en el pecho de Naraku

"Déjate de juegos"- dijo tirándola a un lado de donde se encontraban, quedando ella de espaldas en la cama y él encima de ella

"Eso no fue muy cortes"- replico sango en un tono de niña chiquita

"Tampoco es muy cortes de tu parte jugar en la cama"- imito el tono de voz de un padre reprendiendo a su pequeña hija

"Yo solo quería divertirme un poco"

"Y, créeme lo harás"- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después descender sus labios al cuello de Sango.

"eso espero"- contesto subiendo la pierna a la cintura de Naraku

* * *

Ya era algo tarde, su celebración con Inuyasha y Kagome tomo más de lo planeado lo que le dejo sin aquellas energías que había ganado en su semana de vacaciones, o mejor dicho su semana de recuperación, la cual muy a su pesar tuvo que tomar.

Musitando un 'al fin en casa' inserto la llave de la puerta y con un suspiro la abrió. Todo estaba obscuro, con un pie adentro y su mano oprimiendo el apagador termino con aquella obscuridad en la que se hallaba su casa.

Todo se encontraba igual, nada lucia diferente. Hasta aquel sentimiento de vació, seguía ahí. Esta noche era igual que las demás, todo callado, todo en orden, ninguna muestra de alegría por su regreso, esta vez y como en todas las noches nadie salía a recibirlo.. nadie excepto kirara que en el instante que escucho la puerta abrirse y ver la figura de Miroku dio un mullido expresándole la bienvenida y que se encontraba feliz de su regreso y lo mas importante que estaba completo, sano y salvo.

"Buenas noches kirara"- la gatita bajo de la mesa y fue a saludar a su dueño- "Al parecer tu y yo de nuevo solos"- kirara le respondió con un maullido- "No, es que me incomode, disfruto de tu compañía solo que.. a veces me pregunto si existirá esa persona para mi"- medito mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"si dudara de que existe la brujería diría que estoy maldito"- kirara trato de confortar a su dueño frotándose en su pierna- "Tienes razón debe de haber alguna, solo tengo que buscarla bien y para buscarla tenemos que seguir preguntando.. como dicen preguntando se llega a Roma"- de un brinco se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la cocina- "Y por escucharme te daré de comer tu alimento favorito"- la gatita dio un maullido largo y siguió a su dueño hacia la cocina

* * *

Llevaba algunos momentos contemplando la nada, meditando y razonando todo lo ocurrido. Todos los encuentros con Naraku así comenzaban y de igual manera terminaban, pero en esta ocasión no se había sentido completa, cierto su cuerpo respondió de otra manera, pero aun así le había hecho falta algo y ese algo la hacia sentir insatisfecha.

Lentamente se zafo del embrace de Naraku, camino hacia su maleta, saco una cajetilla de cigarros y regreso a la cama a esperar a que Naraku despertara, si hubiera sido otra la situación se habría vestido y salido de ahí sin decirle una palabra, como tantas veces él le hizo, pero en esta ocasión no había venido para disfrutar de la noche, esta vez había venido por trabajo. Había venido a hacerle honor al nombre de 'La sombra de la muerte'.

"Pensé que no despertarías"- murmuro sango al ver que las sabanas se movían- "La verdad Naraku no esperaba eso de ti"- dejo las cenizas de su cigarro en el empaque del condón

"Por que lo dices?"

"Por que no es tu costumbre quedarte dormido"

"Lo mismo puedo decir yo querida sango"- se acerco a donde se encontraba sango- "Lo tuyo no es hablar en la cama, mas bien tu papel es solo gritar"- comenzó a subir su mano por la pierna de sango- "A decir verdad esta nueva personalidad tuya no me agrada"

"Pues vete acostumbrando a esta nueva "personalidad" mía"- replico al sentir los labios de Naraku en su vientre y sus dedos deslizarse en su entrepierna

"No abuses de tu suerte Sango, no por que siguas estando igual de complaciente que hace 8 años, quiere decir que estas exenta de desaparecer"- ante el comentario sango no pudo evitar reír

"Me estas amenazando?"

"Tomalo mas bien como un consejo"

"No olvides quien soy Naraku"

"No Sango, Tú no olvides quien soy yo"- inserto su lengua en el ombligo de Sango

"Pero bueno no me pagas para discutir contigo, quien te estorba esta vez?" -exhalo el humo del cigarro

"Por que supones que necesito que mates a alguien, que hay de que simplemente te quería ver"

"jajá jajá no creo que llames con tanta urgencia solo para verme"

"Que te hace pensar que esta vez es igual a las anteriores, tu no eres la única que ha adoptado una nueva forma de ser"

"Por favor Naraku, para ti solo sirvo para quitar las ratas que tus sirvientes no pueden eliminar de tu camino"

"Pero no solo me sirves para eso"- comenzó a subir sus labios por el estomago de la joven

"que tierno"- replico en un tono sarcástico- "Pero lamento decirte que tu a mi no me sirves mas que para esto, así que dime a quien voy a matar. Tu mas que nadie sabe que para estos asuntos el tiempo es oro"- dijo en un tono serio y frió, apagando su cigarro en el empaque donde se encontraban las cenizas- "Así que no tengo tu tiempo"

"Tenias que arruinar el memento?"

"Eso mi querido Naraku, fue algo que aprendí de mi maestro y sus continuos desplantes, no se de que te sorprendes…"- observó a Naraku levantarse de la cama

"Es un reportero, su información esta en un fólder en ese cajón"- camino hacia donde estaba su saco, tomo su chequera y comenzó a escribir-"Esto debe bastar por el trabajo"- arranco el pedazo de papel y lo dejo en la cama- "Y esto"- dijo llenando otro papel para después desprenderlo – "Es por lo de la noche filosófica que me diste"

"A mi no me tratas como tu prostituta"- lo miro directamente a los ojos, no expresando emoción alguna

"Yo te trato como se me de la gana"- tomo la ropa de sango y se la aventó

"Y luego te sorprendes de que tu solo me sirves para esto"- tomo su ropa y camino hacia el baño a cambiarse.

* * *

Naraku comenzó a vestirse, un gran enfado se podía percibir, le disgustaba de gran manera que lo retaran, que ignoraran su autoridad, y al parecer a sango se había hecho la misión de retar al hombre de ojos escarlata y cabellera negra. Sabía que la asesina con su nueva actitud últimamente no seria de confiar, así que no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento.

"Bueno?"- llamo por su teléfono celular, mientras deslizaba sus pies sobre aquel costoso calzado de piel

_"si?"- _se escucho del otro lado de la línea

"Ya llego, necesito que la vigiles muy de cerca"

_"Si, señor"- _colgó. Naraku comenzó a ponerse la camisa cuando la silueta de la joven de cabellera castaña se diviso ante la tenue luz de la habitación

"Me voy Naraku"- camino hacia donde estaban los papeles y el cheque por el trabajo

"Espero que no se te olvide, que lo necesito fuera lo mas antes posible"

"En cinco días lo quitare de tu camino"

"Cinco días, te estas volviendo lenta querida sango?"- camino hacia donde estaba la joven- "muy mal, que paso con la rápida asesina en serie?"

"Se fue al bote de basura con tus intentos de una noche de pasión"-dijo burlonamente

"Estas jugando con fuego, ten cuidado con lo que dices"- la tomo de los hombros girándola bruscamente para verla fijamente a los ojos

"No Naraku, tu ten cuidado. No vaya a ser que la sombra quiera dejar de ser solo eso y esta vez quiera convertirse en la propia muerte"- quito las manos de Naraku de sus hombros

"Es una amenaza Sango!"

"Tómalo como quieras"-Tomo el cheque que quedaba en la cama, se acerco a Naraku -"Toma, tu lo necesitas mas que yo"- le susurro al oído mientras dejaba el cheque en la hebilla del pantalón de Naraku. Se separo de él, camino hacia la salida y tomando sus cosas abrió la puerta-"que pases buenas noches"- le guiño el ojo, y mando un beso al aire.

* * *

**N/A: Antes** que nada les recuerdo de mi asociación con Miroku's wife y la creación de un excelente fic (hay ke echarse porras uno mismo no?) para los ke no leyeron la nota de arriba. El cual esperemos ke les guste, pero en verdad léanlo por ke tiene muchas sorpresas ese fic.. a mi en lo personal me encanta la idea pero no les puedo decir mucho por ke si no arruinaría la sorpresa, mejor léanlo de principio a fin XDD. El nombre del fic es Great Expectations y de igual manera a todos aquellos autores ke no he leído o he dejado de leer sus fics, ke me digan, por ke en verdad me kiero poner al corriente, asi que por favor en el review díganme ke fic estaba leyendo o cual de sus fics actualizaron...por favor T.T

Ahora si pasando al fic aki de mua solita pues esta es la idea, mas o menos, quizas la idea sea una muy usada, pero en verdad esta llena de cambios y secretos, bien como sea espero les haya gustado el Cáp. y el Lime, originalmente iba a ser Lemon… pero ando pasando por una etapa de prueba a mi misma, asi que no les prometo que en futuros capitulos haya lemon, pero aun que no contenga lemon espero lo sigan leyendo.

Quizas en esta idea desarrolle mucho Lime o igual no, lo unico que les prometo es que escribiré cualquier idea que traiga la Sra. Inspiración para mi para losfuturos capitulos .. jejeje ya estoy hablando como si fuera a haber mas capitulos, a lo mejor ni les gusta la idea y yo aki dando explicaciones… pero en fin XD la esperanza muere al último.

Pues creo ke ya eso es todo y yo me paso a retirar, asi ke chikos y chikas ya saben cualkier Duda, Comentario, queja y/o sugerencia, dejenla en su review, al igual ke dejeme su opinión para saber si le sigo o no. Asi ke adiosin, y espero leerlos en una próxima emisión de su radio novela … jejeje demasiadas vacaciones para mi XDD


	2. Día 2: El objetivo

:pili-chan cantando vanilla: motto hayaku … o.-:cof cof: Hallo! minna n.n ¿como tan¿Me extrañaron? espero que si, por su propio bien ¬¬, toda amenazadora XD, pero en fin, pues aquí les traigo otro capitulin de mis ideas fumadas. Lo se me demore demasiadoo y esta vez no tengo excusa alguna, solo que he andado de floja y vaga xD; disfrutando mis vacaciones y reponiendo pilas para el año escolar que viene… lo que me recuerda: Feliz Año nuevo… muy muy atrasado pero espero que se la hayan asado super wow estas fiestas y los que aun están de vacaciones, disfrútenlas por mi! Y los que no… los comprendo T.T

Bueno y pues para terminar este tormento y dejarlos con el tormentoso fic, le quiero dedicar este fic a 2 personitas super woow para mi .. de hecho son un monton de personitas super importantes para mi, pero ellas dos son a las que he atormentado mas últimamente XDD

La primera: mi nee-chan! muchas gracias por levantarme el animo ayer niña! jajaja por eso y por ser mi guia, consejera, amiga, hermana y mi beta de ideas XDD.. y por escuchar mis sueños guajiros

La pero no menos importante: mi sis! sobakasu-chan! muchas gracias niña por aguantarme las 24/365 yo se que soy una lata y un dolor de cabeza algunas veces.. pero muchas gracias por seguir hablándome T.T y ser mi beta ortográfica XDD..como dijo mi nee-chan si Dios sabe que tengo pésima ortografía, ke lo sepa el mundo entero

Y asi podria seguir.. pero luego no acabo XDD, asi que mejor ya dejo que lean el chap, para que me quemen en la hoguera cuando terminen de leerlo, y me acusen de herejia... jejeje creo que me entusiasme con la Santa Inquisicion XD.. pero en fin espero les agrade. Y como siempre ya saben: quejas, jitomatasos, sugerencias, linchamientos y su bello comentario hagamenlo saber en su review hermoso n.n

Sin mas que decir por el momento me despido n.n nos leemos al final del fic XD y ya saben cualkier falta de ortografía disculpenla son las 2:46 y ya esta brak xD

Disclaimer:... lo sabe dios, lo saben ustedes, no veo el sentido de decir ke no me pertenecen, pero si los hace felices… no me pertenecen T.T

**Día 2: El objetivo**

Negro. Era todo lo que veía y rodeaba el cuarto de Jakotsu. Todo se encontraba perfectamente a excepción de ese incesante ruido que lo había despertado y sacado de su bello sueño

"Ya voy, ya voy!" grito levantándose de su cama al ver que el ruido seguía, indicándole que a menos que abriera la puerta seguiría usurpando su sueño. "Quien es?" preguntó llegando a la puerta, topando con alguna que otra cosa en su camino, mientras llegaba a su destino.

"La mas bella de las muertes" respondieron del otro lado de la puerta.

"Sango?" inquirió Jakotsu, aunque al abrir la puerta y verla ahí de pie luciendo tan bella como siempre, aquella pregunta perdió sentido.

"La misma que viste y calza" respondió la astuta asesina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver a su amigo ahí de pie con los ojos entre abiertos, la llenaba de tantos recuerdos, algunos felices, otros tristes y melancólicos pero le agradaba estar ahí con su mejor amigo; Una de las personas en la que ella confiaba.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Esta mal que venga a visitar a mi mejor amigo?" dijo entrando a la casa de Jakotsu

"Dime que ya viste a Naraku, sabes que no quiero tener problemas con él"

"No te preocupes ya lo vi" dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta y camino hacia la cocina

"Segura?"

"si"

"Entonces por qué regresaste tan temprano, por lo regular siempre llegas al día siguiente"

"Pues digamos que ya me canse de Naraku"

"Y eso?"

"No se, tu sabes no me agrada la monotonía" respondió saqueando el refrigerador de Jakotsu

"Y a quien mataras esta vez?"

"No tienes algo comestible, me muero de hambre. El muy idiota no me invito a cenar esta vez"

"en el congelador hay sushi, pero contéstame ¿Quién será la próxima victima de la sombra de la muerte" tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa y observó a su amiga comer

"Tú lo conoces" contesto cortantemente. "La información esta en mi equipaje" replico al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jakotsu.

"Veamos quien es el próximo que morirá en las terribles manos de esta belleza" dijo levantándose de su lugar mientras sango le aventaba una pieza del sushi por el comentario. "En que parte de tu maleta se encuentra?" preguntó al no encontrar la tan valiosa información

"Ha de estar debajo de toda la ropa"

"Si, aquí esta" respondió después de sacar toda la ropa de Sango y dejarla en el suelo. "Uy! Ahora si te la pusieron difícil"

"Por qué difícil?" preguntó Sango saliendo de la cocina, con los palillos en la mano y observando fijamente el desorden que Jakotsu hizo

"Pues ya no recuerdas, él es.."

"Se perfectamente quien es" contestó en un tono seco y frívolo

"Y que harás con él?"

"Lo mismo que hago con todos los que le estorban a Naraku… quitarlo de su camino"

"Ya veo.. entonces…"

"Entonces nada Jakotsu. Tengo 5 días y una reputación que cuidar"

"tienes en donde quedarte" cambió de tema al ver que no lograría hacerla recapacitar

"No"

"entonces quédate aquí"

"No quiero incomodarte, solo pasaba para visitarte, se que el estar aquí te causaría demasiados problemas"

"No, de ninguna manera. Quédate"

"Seguro? Lo menos que quiero es incomodarte, después de todo eres lo único que tengo"

"Por eso mismo, quédate"

"Gracias"

"Solo deja te preparo el sillón, porque ni creas que te voy a dejar mi cama eh!"

"El sillón estará bien, gracias" Jakotsu le sonrió. "Jakotsu.."

"Si?"

"Donde queda el baño? Necesito una ducha urgente"

"Si huelo. El baño esta en el fondo"

"Gracias" se acerco a su maleta, tomo su toalla de baño y camino hacia la regadera

"Ahora si te metiste en un lió bueno Miroku" dijo para si mismo observando la fotografía del expediente. "Siempre dije que esa hermosa boca tuya, no te iba a llevar a ningún lugar bueno, pero quien lo iba a imaginar que serias un estorbo para Naraku" tomo aire y guardo la información en la maleta de sango.

* * *

"Ya falta poco" corrían a todo lo que sus pies les permitían correr. El sonido de varias pisadas se escuchaban, ellos sabían que no solo eran las de ellos también resonaban las pisadas de sus crueles captores.

"Ay!" exclamo al tropezar uno de los jovenes

"Estas bien?" estiro su mano para que se levantara

"Mi tobillo duele mucho" dijo cuando ya se encontraba de pie

"Si quieres sube a mi espalda" ella negó con la cabeza

"Gracias aun puedo caminar"

"Segura?"

"Si además ya llevas mucho peso en tu espalda"

"Pero no me costaría nada llevarte" ella volvió a negar con la cabeza

"De cualquier manera ya falta poco" ambos siguieron caminando

"Al parecer los perdimos" musito el joven

"Lo dudo.. No se rendirán tan fácilmente"

"No pierdas la fé.." le dedico una sonrisa en medio de toda la obscuridad que les rodeaba

"Solo soy.."

"Deténganse!"

"Corre" dijo la voz más gruesa tomando de la mano a su compañera

"sigue tú yo ya no puedo" pidió soltándose bruscamente

"Mira más adelante esta la puerta.. solo unos pasos mas, por favor"

"No puedo en verdad" lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de ella

"Entonces sube a mi espalda" dijo mientras se acomodaba al joven que traía en la espalda

"No solo te retrasare más"

"Entonces caminaremos juntos, no falta mucho y les llevamos algo de ventaja"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros.. Estamos juntos hasta el final" acomodando el peso del joven en su espalda saco su mano y limpio las lagrimas de la joven "A demás yo te metí en este lió y yo te sacaré de el" tomo nuevamente la mano de la joven y caminó paso a paso con ella.

El sonido del agua, era lo único que se percibía, ambos iban en total silencio. Si bien era cierto su paso se había vuelto mas lento exponiéndose a que sus captores los atraparan fácilmente, pero de igual manera esa lentitud traía como resultado que el paso que daban quedara en la nada.

"al fin llegamos" susurro metiendo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacar la llave que abriría la puerta a otra realidad "listo ahora .."

"corre!" le grito al escuchar que aquellos pasos que daban las personas de las que huían, los cuales no se habían escuchado en su trayecto hacia su salida, comenzaban a escucharse notandose que se acercaban a una considerable velocidad. De igual manera la luz de las lámparas se percibía, amenazando con delatar su paradero.

"pero no te voy dejar aquí"

"Que corras!"

"Pero.."

"Tu prometiste que nos sacarías, al menos llévatelo a él…" su voz se comenzó a quebrar "Él no tiene la culpa de nada.."

"Me niego a dejarte!"

"Entiende, si voy solo seré un estorbo. Además si me quedo los distraeré, y les daré tiempo a que…"

"No, no te dejare!"

"ahí están" se escucho una voz no muy cerca, no muy lejana.

"Adiós" dijo empujando al joven, sabiendo que el peso que tenia en su espalda lo vencería y este caería al otro lado de la puerta

"No! Déjame salir" pidió golpeando la puerta tan pronto se puso de pie "No hagas esto por favor" susurro mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la joven y el sonido que hacia la llave al sellar el acceso de la puerta

"Por favor corre.. no hagas que esto sea en vano.. Sálvalo a él" replicó con la voz entre cortada

"Promete que nos veremos a fuera… Promételo!" exclamo al no escuchar respuesta alguna

"Ahí estas maldita!"

"Corre!" pidió desesperadamente. El joven tomo al muchacho que momentos antes traía en su espalda y lo deposito nuevamente en esta, tomo un fuerte respiro y comenzó a correr lo más que pudo

"Vamos solo unos pasos más" se dijo "Y regresare por.. " su cuerpo se paralizo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza al escuchar aquel sonido. Dos fuertes disparos resonaban en sus oídos. "No.. no puede ser.." dijo desplomándose sobre un charco. "Nooooooooo!" repitió nuevamente pero esta vez despertando de su sueño.

* * *

"Sango.Sango!" exclamo sacudiendo a la joven fuertemente al ver que no había respuesta "Sango! Despierta!"

"Que sucede Jakotsu" musitó Sango, abriendo lentamente los ojos permitiendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su vista

"Gracias a Dios que estas viva, tú y tu maldita forma de dormir, un día de estos te van a enterrar viva" Sango no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Jakotsu. "No te rías sabes que es verdad, Maldita la hora en la que Naraku te convirtió en su mano derecha para estos asuntos, debí haber dejado que.."

La mano derecha de Naraku. Desde cuando había sido la mano derecha de Naraku, su amante, la asesina. Nunca se había puesto a pensar. Eso ya era tan parte de su vida, mejor dicho era su vida.

Y ¿Desde cuándo aquello era su vida¿Cuánto tiempo duraría¿Alguna vez volvería a ser la misma Sango de hace 8 o 9 años atras?

No. Aquella Sango murió por el bien de todos, cuando jaló el gatillo, dandole fin a esa pequeña temerosa que soñaba con una realidad mejor que la realidad en la que vivía.

"Sango, Sango!" paso una mano enfrente de ella para regresarla a la realidad

"Perdón decías?"

"Decía que…" tomo aire y prosiguió. "Olvídalo, el desayuno esta listo" respondió

"No, dime que me decías"

"Nada importante" caminó hacia la cocina

* * *

"Miroku, pero que te paso!" exclamó Kagome al ver el rostro de su amigo

"Nada, solo tuve una mala noche"

"Si, claro. Seguramente estuvo de cochinote toda la noche" replicó Inuyasha

"Me ofendes Inuyasha. Crees que este hermoso rostro es de alguien que comete semejante falta a la moral"

"Por eso mismo lo dije"

"pues no Inuyasha, yo no soy de esa clase de…Buenos Días Ayame!" cambió de tema drásticamente al ver pasar a la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda

"Buenos Días Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome"

"Buenos Días" respondió Kagome

"Y que haciendo tan temprano en esta sección del periódico" preguntó Miroku

"Estoy aquí por dos simples razones"

"La primera es…" dijo Inuyasha

"Recordarles que aquí se viene a trabajar, no a platicar"

"Y la segunda"

"Vengo por Miroku"

"Por mi?"

"Si. Sesshoumaru te busca"

"A mi?"

"Si a ti!"

"por qué?"

"Porque siempre que te digo que Sesshoumaru te busca preguntas 'Por qué!' No se a lo mejor le gustas yo que se"

"Le gusto?" todos lo observaron fijamente."Es broma no estoy tan desesperado"

"Eso dices" comentó Inuyasha

"Mejor voy a ver que quiere"

* * *

"Te marchas tan temprano?" preguntó mientras entraba a su habitación

"Si tengo asuntos que atender" dijo mientras subía el zipper de su gabardina

"Con Naraku?"

"Sabes no todos mis trabajos me los da Naraku" camino hacia la puerta

"Lo se.." comentó algo triste. "Sango.."

"Si?"

"Por que no dejas esto.. tu sabes que puedes encontrar algo…"

"Jakotsu, ya hemos hablado de esto" respondió en un tono monótono

"Y te lo voy a seguir diciendo, hasta que me dejes de importar"

"Jakotsu, tú mas que nadie sabe que no puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Jakotsu, ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces"

"Entonces porque sigues ahí! Se supone que cuando nos planteamos el salir"

"Jakotsu, por favor basta"

"No! Basta tú Sango! Por favor.."

"Jakotsu hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes" dijo en un tono frio

"Pues dímelas, o aun sigues desconfiando de mi"

"No, seas tonto"

"Entonces…"

"Jakotsu entiende, ya no hay regreso" dio la vuelta y salio de la casa de su amigo

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Lo que le había dicho Sesshoumaru, lo había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas. Al parecer la persona que le pondría fin a su vida, ya estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio. En estos momentos tendría que estar más alerta que nunca, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un gran enfado.

Llego a su cubículo y tomo asiento. Su vida se estaba complicando más de lo que debería. ¿Ahora qué haría? Sabía que necesitaba estar alerta, la persona que amenazaba con terminar con su vida, no era cualquier asesina, después de todo ella era todo una celebridad en ese aspecto y él lo sabia mejor que nadie.

"No por nada es la sombra de la muerte" se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por muy loco que sonara le agradaba que su cabeza tuviera un alto precio, tanto que hasta Ella en persona lo viniera a liquidar.

Por otro lado también estaba el asunto de su sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Hacia tiempo que no soñaba con su pasado, con la vida de la que tanto quería escapar, con la imagen que lo asechaba y le recordaba una y otra vez su presente. Ha decir verdad ese era el uno de los recuerdos que le quedaban de ella.

"Necesito hablarle" se dijo a si mismo. De su vida, se preocuparía después en estos momentos necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas.

* * *

"él dinero" dijo cortantemente. En su mirada no había misericordia

"Yo, no lo tengo pero.."

"Muy mal"- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Tú sabes que a 'Él' no le gusta que lo hagan perder su tiempo" comenzó a acercarse amenazantemente

"Aun no lo tengo" al tiempo en que su asesina daba un paso hacia él, él daba uno hacia atrás. "Si, me das dos días te juro que.."

"Tsk, tsk ese no era el trato amigo" saco su arma y apunto al pecho del sujeto, quien ya estaba pegado a la pared. "Y tú lo sabes"

"Por favor, solo dos días" suplicó. "Si quieres yo hablo con.."

"Déjame pensarlo" dio la vuelta.

En el instante que le dio la espalda, el joven se apresuro a sacar el arma que tan celosamente escondía cuando un fuerte impacto dio en el brazo que sostenía el arma

"Pensabas dispararme a mi?" dijo Sango en tono de burla. En el rostro del muchacho se reflejaba un miedo indescriptible. "No sabes quien soy verdad"

"Tú solo eres una más de sus asesinas" respondió desafiantemente mientras sostenía su brazo lesionado. "La policía viene en camino"

"Uy que miedo tengo" una sonrisa malévola se le dibujo en el rostro. "Pero mejor, así no me tocara recoger tus restos" comenzó a dispararle sin piedad, haciendo que liquido rojo saliera por todos los impactos que las balas hacían en el cuerpo. "Esto es por él" le apunto en la frente y disparo. "Y esto.." se agacho abrió la boca del antes vivo joven, puso su arma y volvió a disparar. "es por hacerme perder mi tiempo" dicho esto se puso de pie, para contemplar su obra de arte. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver el caos de sangre y partes que alguna vez pertenecieron al cerebro yacian por la habitación y la pared. "Mira que tiradero hiciste"- dio un suspiró. "pero tu te lo buscaste" dijo limpiándose con el reverso de su mano, las gotas de sangre que habían osado ensuciar su rostro.

Caminó hacia la puerta, cuando algo comenzó a sonar. Dio la vuelta hacia donde el sonido provenía. Al parecer venia del tipo que acababa de matar. Dudando si acercarse o no, dio la vuelta y camino hacia los restos del joven.

Sus instintos le decían que se alejase, que ya había terminado su trabajo y era hora de retirarse, pero su curiosidad le decía que averiguara que era el tan incesante sonido.

Ganando su curiosidad se acerco dudosa, estiro la mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón, del joven y busco lo que hacia el ruido. Sus manos rápidamente tomaron una cajita, al parecer un estuche de celular. Lo abrió cuidadosamente. Era un celular, y al parecer una llamada estaba entrando.

'_he ahí el porque del sonido'_ – pensó mientras veía quien le llamaba. No aparecía registrado la persona que le llamaba. "Quieres que conteste por ti?" le dijo al cuerpo "Ok lo haré" oprimió el botón que le daría línea a la llamada. Si le preguntaban por él se las ingeniaría para salir de la situación.

"Moshi moshi?" respondió como si nada

"_sabía que estarías ahí"_

"Si, lo sabías para que llamaste"

"_Necesitaba corroborarlo"_

"Creías que no cumpliría el trabajo?

"_No, se tú dime"_

"Sigues sin confiar en mi, después de todo?" una expresión de tristeza se reflejo en su rostro

"_No, comiences"_

"Tienes razón" colgó. Acto seguido el celular volvió a sonar; Sango lo observo fijamente, saco una de las armas que poseía y le disparó al teléfono celular. "Soy una estúpida"- susurró

"Hablando con los muertos"  
"te mando Naraku?" dijo sango pasando de largo a Kagura  
"No"

"Entonces?"

"Venía a matarlo"observo el cadáver que yacía en el suelo "Pero tú has hecho un buen trabajo" dio la vuelta y siguió a Sango "Quien te mando?"

"Quien me haya mandado no es de tu incumbencia"

"Pensé que solo trabajabas para Naraku"

"Se nota que lo tuyo no es pensar"

* * *

"Señor"

"Perdón?" dijo guardando su teléfono

"El señor Jakotsu, lo espera"

"Gracias" se levantó de su lugar y siguió a la joven

"Miroku, que milagro" comentó cuando vio entrar al joven de ojos color índigo

"Jakotsu"

"Que te trae por aquí?" le indico con la mano que tomara asiento "Pensé que ya no querías saber más de mi, después de …"

"De eso mismo quiero hablarte"

"Te escucho"

"Ayer soñé con lo que paso"

"Aun te sigues culpando"

"No debí permitir que se quedara!" golpeó fuertemente la mesa. "Debí haber muerto con ella!"

"Miroku.. yo"- no sabia que decirle a su amigo de la infancia. Hacia años que habían acordado no volverse a ver por lo mismo, por no recordar aquella culpa, que lo perseguía

"Debí haber regresado y corroborar que estaba muerta"

"No te sigas culpando Miroku, no fue, tu culpa"

"Señor Jakotsu, lo buscan"

"Quien es"

"Es una amiga suya…"

"Gracias"- tomo el telefono que la joven le ofrecia "Bueno?"

"_Jakotsu soy Sango"_

"Shima, que gusto. En que te puedo servir linda?"

"_Oye voy a tardar en llegar, necesito ir a cobrar un trabajo_"

"Ya veo, necesitas un retoque, claro linda puedes venir, tu sabes que las muchachas te atenderan, Solo dime que el tinte que compraste no tiene que ver con.."

"_No, ya te dije que no solo trabajo para él_"

"ok, solo ten cuidado."

"_Sabes que lo tendre, no por nada soy la sombra_"

"Ok, sombra.. entiendo rosas dices? Deja checar"

"_Bueno no te interrumpo más_"-colgo

"Bueno? Bueno?" observó el teléfono extrañado "Se corto" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "En que estabamos" se dirigió a Miroku  
"si estas muy ocupado puedo volver en otro momento" se levanto de su asiento

"No para nada, es mas que te parece si platicamos en otro lugar"

"Esta bien"

"Solo deja y arreglo unas cosas" se levantó y camino hacia la puerta "No te muevas regreso"

"Jakotsu?"

"Si?"

"Puedo usar tu teléfono, necesito hacer una llamada"

"Claro" contesto saliendo de la oficina

* * *

180 km/h marcaba el velocímetro.

No sabia a donde iba.. solo quería ir lo mas lejos que se pudiera, escapar por un rato de la realidad en la que vivía y reflexionar como su vida se había vuelto peor que antes. Sabia cual era el lugar perfecto. Encendió el stereo del carro y comenzó a escuchar la música que había.. Vanilla de Gackt. Identifico la pieza, subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar la canción.

Algo comenzó a vibrar, desviando su atención de la canción. Saco lentamente el aparato comunicador y respondió

"¿Si?"

"_¿Por qué me colgaste?"_

"¿Como conseguiste este número?"

"_Ya ves, no eres la única con secretos_"

"Quiero que me pagues" dijo decidida

"_Para que te lo gastes con Naraku, ni lo pienses_"

"Y a que viene eso?"

"_Se que te estas quedando con Naraku_"

"¿Y el punto es..?"

"_¿Por que no llegaste directamente conmigo_?"

"¿Celoso?"

"_Estas jugando con fuego Sango_"

"No sería ni la primera vez ni la última"

"_En donde te estas quedando_"

"En casa de un amigo"

"_Asi__que Jakotsu te ofreció albergue_"

"Tu sabes que no estoy sola"

"_Nunca lo has estado.. Nunca_"

"Que tierno" dijo sarcásticamente "Quiero que me pagues!"

"_Ya te dije que no_"

"Púdrete" aparto el auricular de su oído

"_No te atrevas a colgarme sango!"_ se alcanzó a escuchar. "Sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Que es lo, que quieres"

"_Verte_"

"¿Para?"

"¿_Quieres que te pague no? Te daré el dinero en persona_"

"uy al fin la muerte vera a su sombra después de tanto tiempo, esto no me lo puedo perder"

"_Muy graciosa, a las 7 en.."_

"Que poco caballeroso. Déjame escoger el lugar para tan especial ocasión" comentó algo entusiasmada

"_En donde nos veremos_"

"No te preocupes, tarde o temprano me veras" y con eso colgó. Nuevamente subió el volumen a la música y comenzó a cantar la pista que ahora estaba mientras se dirigía a su destino.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente.

Una tras otra.

El cielo se encontraba negro, adornándolo unas nubes grisáceas impidiendo que estrella alguna mostrara su brillo, incluso la luna había desaparecido ante aquella majestuosa obscuridad. Al parecer llegar hasta aquel lugar de sus pesadillas, le había costado gran parte del día.

Llegando al lugar comenzó a buscar el sitio en el que una vez habitó, mientras contemplaba el escenario que la rodeaba. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la esencia del lugar era la misma.

Un lugar desierto con aroma de muerte, ese era el lugar donde había vivido. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus memorias que no se percato de las nubes que anunciaban con dejar caer liquido cristalino a toda esa zona o quizás si se percato pero no presto atención.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba el lugar en donde ella había aprendido todas sus mañas, trucos, trampas o mejor dicho todos los recursos para seguir con vida. Si lo analizaba bien, toda su vida se había dedicado a estafar a los demás, burlarse de la autoridad, solo que en ese entonces eran ligas menores en las que jugaba. Ahora ya era toda una profesional, un amo del disfraz y del engaño, aunque aun le faltaba mucho por aprender; por eso era tan solo la sombra de la muerte.

Muchas memorias llegaron a su cabeza, unas eran de los tiempos en las que apenas aprendía lo más básico de su rival y amigo. Otras tantas eran de los momentos que 'felices' que había compartido a su lado, por que tenia que admitir que en los años de ser la pupila de la muerte también había habido diversión. La única lección que no pudo aprender correctamente fue la vital: Deshacerse de los sentimientos, y esa regla la había llevado a seguir siendo la sombra… solamente

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, hacia el lugar donde alguna vez fue su objetivo por llegar. Quizás si ese día hubiera logrado salir… otra seria la historia

"Igual que aquella noche" se dijo a si misma mientras daba vueltas, permitiendo que las gotas de la lluvia bañaran su rostro y cuerpo."No, no es igual" proclamó al viento mientras se tiraba al suelo originado un splash al contacto de su piel con el agua.

Definitivamente aquella noche no era igual, semejante tal vez, pero nunca igual.

Aquella noche había sido el inicio de toda su vida. ¿Qué habría pasado si nunca hubiera jalado el gatillo¿O si no se hubiera separado de él en ningún momento? o mejor aun ¿Qué habría pasado si su corazón no le hubiera impedido matar a Naraku?

"Los hubieras no existen" dijo. "Eres lo que eres, y nadie lo puede cambiar. Escogiste esto para proteger lo que más amabas.. o eso creí" una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Rápidamente Sango la limpio con el reverso de su mano

Hacia años que no lloraba, que no sentía piedad o clemencia por nadie. Hacia años que se había convertido en una maquina que lo único que hacia era matar, fuese quien fuese. Y él no iba a ser la excepción.

Ahora la cuestión sería¿como se acercaría a él? Seguramente se encontraría en guardia. Después de todo al publicar todas esas notas, sabía a lo que se atenía.

Tenia que ser discreta y lo sabia; también tenia que convencerlo de que no era ningún peligro para él. Sabía por donde atacar, pero lograría hacer que bajara la guardia en menos de 5 días

_' Piensa Sango.. no por nada eres la sombra de la muerte' _Cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en alguna forma de llegar a él, entrar a su corazón y cuando menos se lo esperara...

"Va a pescar un fuerte resfriado señorita" dio un pequeño brinco, abriendo súbitamente los ojos para ver quien era el dueño de la voz. Ahí frente a ella, se encontraba la persona que más repudiaba Naraku.

Aquel cuya foto se encontraba en el expediente de su próxima victima. Ahí de pie y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del lodoso suelo se encontraba Miroku

"Bingo!" musito Sango para si misma. Ahora todo su plan estaba tan claro con el agua.

* * *

N/A: Lo se capitulo super peke.. pero era eso o nada, además como he estado escribiendo otra idea.. pues casi no tengo mucho plot para este, pero en fin.. ustedes saben lo quisquilloza que soy con eso de las ideas.. si no me gustan van para afuera y mueren xD :muajajaja: bueno volviendo en mi.. no no crean ke me he olvidado de ustedes, solo quise… cambiar la rutina xD, asi que aki tan las respuestas a sus review, porke aunke me saquen de ff. Yo seguire respondiendo sus reviews, porke son los ke me mantienen aki.. asi ke ni modo.. y para ke no se me vayan.. digo los ke leen lo ke les pongo, debajo de los reviews osea ya cuando terminan, sigo hechando mi choro mareador por si lo kieren saber

**ArisaAri: **Niña! Antes que nada mil disculpas por lo del otro review T.T me siento super mal.. perdon pero tu sabes que soy una despistada de lo peor, aunque esa no es excusa. Lo siento mucho! Espero ke te guste el cap, muy corto para mi gusto… pero peor en nada ne? Cuidate mucho! Y nos estamos leyendo un besote wapa!

**Ivanvx:** kuma-kun! Me alegra mucho que me estés leyendo T.T es todo un honor. Ojala te siga gustando.. y eto _:cof:_ actualiza pronto tu fic _:cof:_ y pues ya sabes sientete libre de ayudarme con la acción en esta historia, porque todas las películas en las que me puedo inspirar.. son demasiado muy románticas, asi que ya sabes tienes toda la libertad para decirme. Te me cuidas mucho y nos estamos leyendo, para ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la compiutaa (notese ke es acento ingles xD) porke ya mi probre makina pide a gritos tu presencia.

**Taiji-ya RiNNa: **Hola! Bueno como ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces (la ke no es exagerada xD) no tienes nada de que agradecer, si no todo lo contrario, muchas gracias a ti por permitirme conocerte, y claro seguirme leyendo a pesar de la lata que te he dado. Muchas muchas gracias por eso, espero que me sigas leyendo, y sabes que siempre tendras a una amiga, que te quiere y estima mucho. Pórtate bien, y si no me invitas.

**Miroku's wife**: nee-chan! Ya no se ni que decirte… creo que todo te lo digo por el msn, pero bueno sonare repetitiva… Muchas muchas gracias! Por leer y por tener una paciencia infinita para con mua, como te dije en el review, espero que esa paciencia te dure 500 años más, porke tu eres una persona súper importante para mi, y aunque se que muchas veces tenemos que dejar partir a las personas, me doleria mucho mucho perderte, porque en el casi año de conocernos, te he tomado un monton de cariño; ya me puse de cursi, asi ke mejor termino.. cuidate mucho hermanita mia! Porke kiero nee-chan para un buen rato y ya te dije, hare lo ke sea para ir en abril a entregarte tu gift xD que ya se esta empolvando. Te kiero un monton niña! Gracias por todo

**Aoki****Mind: **o.o ke bueno ke te gustó xD kyaaa me da mucho gusto, pero pasando a otros temas… cuando actualizaras, me tienes sin leer tus bellisimos fics T.T, otra ke me hace sufrir _:mirada_ _asesina:_ sos mala, pero no importa hay un dios ke todo lo ve, ya empeze de nuevo con mi drama, pero en serio ojala puedas actualizar pronto. Cuidateme mucho nena! Y antes de que se me pase.. respecto a tu pregunta solo dire que este fic ha tomado muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, asi que todos los planes que tenia en un principio se fueron al caño xD.  
**Cool-Sango: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer.. y disculpa la tardanza.. espero ke este capitulo, vi ke tienes un fic de Miroku y sango espero no te moleste ke lo vaya a atormentar un ratin _:muajaja:_ Cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo  
**INUKAN:** Hola! Disculpa la demora, que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio, espero y digas lo mismo de los futuro capitulos, y por lo de inu y kag.. tengo otros planes para ellos, pero tratare de poner algunas escenas de ellos xD aun asi espero sigas leyendo

**Queka-chan:** chica del coro! Donde andas mujer? Hace años ke no te leo y luego dicen que yo soy cruel porque tardo en actualizar, me agrado mucho saber de ti… se que aun sigues viva por tus reviews en otros fics .. si te espio xD _:muajaja: _Bueno estes en donde estes, espero actualices pronto.. porke.. yo kiero leer

**kitzya-kagome**: Hola! Jeje gracias! T.T yo tambien los extrañaba por eso regrese y pues ya les adverti mientras ustedes sigan dejando su review, yo seguiré atormentándolos con mis historias. Cuídate mucho!

**Sango2005:**_:pili__-chan se esconde detrás de la silla:_ Juro ke me obligaron.. bueno la verdad no, pero era necesario para la historia y revolverlos y enredarlos en esta maraña de ideas.. pero fue sin querer queriendo T.T.. espero me sigas leyendo.. a pesar de toda la revoltura de personajes que haga

**Nathari****Ishida Potter:** algo bueno? Has subido algún fic últimamente y no estuve enterada oO? Otra que me kiere privar de sus fics… que acaso el mundo esta encontra mia .. ok tengo ke dejar de leer tanto drama me afecta la mente. Me da musho gusto saber de ti, porque eres otra de las personitas que ya no se deja ver, pero ya dije hay un Dios!.-.. y a ke iba con todo esto.. aa si gracias por leer mi fic, muchas muchas gracias.. espero seguir viendo un reviewsin tuyo a lo largo del fickesin. Cuidateme mucho! Y espero leer alguna de tus super ideas pronto. Un beso!

**S4NGOK41B4**: Usagi-sama! Antes ke nada… mil disculpas por no leer tu fic sango sessh.. se me ha estado pasando pero ya para el dominguin juro ke veras un review mio en esa historia. Ahora pasando a tu review.. muchas gracias por reviewsar mi historia (yo y mis palabras domingueras) y espero tener pronto el one-shot ke te prometi desde hace kintosientos años. Cuidate mucho mucho chika! Un besote.

**YaShi: **Muchas muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo con esta nueva idea, espero este capitulo te guste igual.. Cuidate mucho! Y nuevamente muchas muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero seguir viendote por aki.

**AnGeLita: **jejeje, muchas gracias por leer, y que bueno que para ser actual, te haya gustado, y claro espero lo siguas leyendo a pesar de las demoras que duran años… lo del lemon, espero poner una escena.. aun no estoy segura, pero si me gustaria ponerla. Bueno cuidateme mucho y espero seguirte leyendo por aki.**  
BeLyXaN: **Tohma-san! Años de no platicar contigo.. ke grosiera soy. Espero estes super bien! Muchas muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero seguir viendote en mis fumadas de fics. Cuidate mucho mucho! Amiga . Nos estamos leyendo!**  
Elen-Ses:** Hola! Gracias por leer, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, juro ke ponmdre todo de mi parte para no decepcionarte, y pues aun sigue en pie la idea de algun día hacer un sessh sango.. solo que debo confesar me cuesta mucho representar al personaje de sessh, porque pues el no es de los que dan su brazo a torcer y tampoco sango.. asi que me va a costar algo de trabajo, pero espero algun día escribirlo. Cuidate mucho! Un besote! Y mil gracias por todo**  
Sarita: **Hola! Jejeje creo ke si me aleje un ratoote…pero aquí estoy de vuelta, el epilogo de cuarto en reta.. pues suena tentadora la oferta, no prometo nada pero si lo hago seria en un one-shot o algo asi,en dado caso que lo hiciera, pero pues ya les avisaria. Y de Belice jejeje haber si en estos días me propongo seguirle porke no me he olvidado de él, solo que mis neuronas como ke no funcionan o luego las ideas se van.. pero espero pronto tener ekl proximo capitulo**  
Chibi-Lust: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas leyendo después del medio año ke me eche de vacaciones**  
Sis: **Mira chichikuilota del mal! … si vas a poner mierditas no las pongas! Te sonó familiar oO? … un buu para ti eh! Y luego para rematarla tarde! No te digo tu vas de mal en peor y luego kieres ke te ponga más de 7 líneas con la cosita ke me dejaste de review! Y luego no aparece el apuesto de setito.. aaa no te doy 4 y si kieres! Ahora te voy a decir lo ke tu me dices "bueno pues te dejo niña sigue dejandome review (aki iba trabajando) y espero seguir viendote aki (decia: continua) por favor! ke como siempre tus reviews son muy buenos!.. y sería bueno verte tmb por yuu yuu, cuando suba mi fikesin xD Muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ke me has dado. Cuidate y besos! (fueron 7 lineas si no cuentalas, pero te debi haber dado las 4 por la mierdita de review ke me pusiste.. anata wa kawaikunai desu (inserte aki un maru xD)**  
JESZAS111: **Julia! Muchas muchas gracias por tus super reviewsines aunke no me los merezco, cuantos corajes te he de hacer pasar.. pero en fin muchas muchas gracias, y con respecto a la minuscula.. la culpa es de word.. ke no corrige mis faltas de ortografia**  
Midori: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews xD jejeje y recordarme que tenia este fic olvidado. Igual muchas gracias que pienses que escribo bien, me halaga mucho y por lo del lime entre Naraku y Sango.. como le dije a Sango 2005.. era justo y necesario para la historia.. no prometo ke no se vaya a repetir un lime entre ellos dos.. solo juro ke no llegara a lemon. Nuevamente gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Un beso y cuidate mucho!**  
Frani-chan:** o.o Asi sonó? No era mi intencion S, pobre Sango como la trato en los fics xD ya mejor la voy a matar, no, no es cierto. Me alegra mucho saber que has leido mis fics, y ke no son de tu desagrado.. Espero, que me sigas leyendo a pesar de ke tarde años subiendo capitulos y de las locuras que escribo. Cuidate mucho niña! Y no dejes de escribir que tenemos que hacer 500 paginas de puro sango y Miroku xD y antes de ke se me olvide, minna-san significa todos o gente n.n

Bien esos son todos los reviews… muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo espero este capitulo los haya dejado confundidos XD si ese es el caso la mision del capitulo ha sido un éxito.. si no un buu para ustedes xD no se crean.. si no tratare de hacerlo mejor conforme pasa la historia..

Bueno me despido porke ya va a empezar brak y después la albondiguita n.n asi ke cuidense y nos estamos leyendo jane!


	3. Día 3: Bang!

Hola hola! Pues después de mi año sabático XD regrese!! A que muchos no se lo esperaban verdad? Pero para su mala suerte estoy de regreso en FF así que para recuperar el tiempo perdido empecemos! ya los extrañaba minna!!!

Se preguntaran en donde me había metido todo este tiempo; y si no igual se los comento, déjenme decirles que comercio no fue exactamente una brillante opción de carrera, hay demasiadas leyes, tratados, incoterms y demás T.T y si a eso le añadimos las demás clases como materias que tengan que ver con: finanzas, logística, contabilidad, administración y mercadotecnia, hacen que mi inspirancia sea nula, juro que me voy a volver más loca xD así que tendrán que lidiar con esta escritora loca por un tiempo más; lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones, lo que significa que me dio oportunidad de escribir este año, pero no esperen mucho, la señora inspiración es muy caprichosa 8( -.- )8

Ahora pasemos a la parte que a mi tanto me encanta, y según me dijeron las malas lenguas no puedo poner porque si no me sacan, porque se supone que para eso esta el nuevo sistema, pero en fin si me sacan, pues que me saquen, no podemos estar con miedo a que nos saquen, lo que me recuerda el otro día vagando por el Internet encontré un foro en donde se reúnen muchas personas, me quiero que son renombrados autores, en el cual discuten los fics les dejan reviews de que cambien o los acusan para que los saquen, me preguntó si mis fics estarán en ese foro… en fin ya estoy delirando; retomando en donde me quede, esta parte me encanta porque es como el vinculo entre lector y autor, es el moto de todos los autores o al menos es el mio, los reviews!!! Y ahora me gustan más porque retomando el tema del foro, ahora en FF hay para reportar los reviews xD .. creo que otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema, así que mejor empecemos (n-n)V

_**VeRiTa-ChAn**_: Hola!!! Jejeje creo que con el tiempo de diva que me di, he de estar como por el lugar -10 espero que no sea así ;-; cambiando de tema, ya no te he visto por el msn (Y-Y) y eso es feo feo, porque tú y Vane-sensei eran las que me acordaban para actualizar, eran como los editores con los mangakas; pero espero que te encuentres bien y que te la estes pasando de lo lindo. Cuídate mucho! Y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo m(- - )m

_**ArisaAri:**_ Nena hermosa!!! Cómo estamos?? Supongo que disfrutando de tu nuevo libro, espero poder pronto leer el que me mandaste tengo tantas ganas de leerlo, pero entre mi manía por el yaoi, las novelas y demás mi atención se desorienta. Creo que nuevamente me tarde.. y esta vez supere mi record esta vez me tarde un año enterito.. sumimasen, espero que aun te acuerdes de este fic xD. Ojala te guste este capitulo y compense el año de espera. Cuídate mucho te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besitos. Dews (si se escribe así oO?)

_**MiDoRi:**_ Hallo!!! Bien contestando a tu duda, se supone que el que le estaba ayudando era Miroku; osease la persona que mas repudia Naraku xD; Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, a decir verdad es todo un reto mental para mi, porque necesito estar enredando a los personajes, aunque creo que en este capitulo se me fue la mano dando pistas y eso que trato de no darlas. Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y seguir leyendo el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste y que te deje con alguna que otra pregunta. Cuidate mucho y mil gracias!!

_**Ana-chan:**_ Como estoy sentida por tu gran review te contestaré… Gracias! ¬¬ Espero que este capi te guste, muchas gracias por revisar mi ortografía.

_**aiko1504:**_ Perdón por el año de retrazo, Muchas gracias por leerlo, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado (ˆ//ˆ); espero de todo corazón que este capitulo te guste mucho, porque me tomo un año escribirlo xD. Cuidate mucho mucho!!!

_**Queka-chan:**_ hi you chika!!! Hace años que no sabía de ti… y ahora es un año más xD Como tas?? Espero que bien Me alegra saber que sigues merodeando por ff y leyendo mis intentos de fic, lo que me recuerda por ahí hay una autora que no ha actualizado un inuxkikyou desde hace dos años; ahora que lo pienso pareciera que echamos competencias, para ver quien tarda más en actualizar xD; pero seguiré teniendo fe en que algún día ese fic tenga un nuevo capitulo, mientras tanto cuidate muxho!!! Un fuerte abrazo desde el centro de la republica xD

_**JESZAS111:**_ Nena!! Como tas?? Aun sigo esperando mis lecciones de Photoshop eh!! ntc, Me alegra saber que logre confundir… aunque espero que esa confusión sea debida a la idea y no a la mala redacción xD, espero seguir confundientote en capitulos posteriores; por otro lado me alegra mucho que aun estés atenta a mis delirios que escribo, muchas muchas acias por seguir leyendo T.T Cuidate muxho muxho!! Un besote y un abrazo desde aki hasta alla. Nos estamos leyendo.

_**El Ultimo Rey Dragon:**_ Niño de mis sueños como tas?? Super druper ocupadisimo como siempre, es que ser hombre de negocios no es nada fácil. Espero que las cosas con tu novia se hayan arreglado, sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estamos. Y pasando a temas más bonitos, cuando actualizaras??!! Mira que si no voy a volver a hacer huelga de un año eh!!! estas advertido!!! Cuidate mucho mucho , un besote y un fuerte abrazo. Espero verte pronto.

_**Miroku's wife:**_ Vane-nee-san!!!!! O mejor dicho Vane-sensei!!! Espero que aun te acuerdes de este fic xD no me canso de leer tus reviews, me ponen de muy buen humor. En este espacio te iba a reclamar del epilogo del fic que muchos esperamos, pero debido a que se que hay mucho estrés con el trabajo, te dare un plazo de un año tambien xDD. Muchas muchas acias por leer no solo mis patoaventuras si no tambien mis delirios; de igual forma gracias por estar ahí y preocuparte por mi. Igualmente mil gracias por tu apoyo con lo de la Milky m( )m si algun día puedo hacer algo para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi, no dudes en decirme oks? (o)y te kiero un chorro y mas; Cuidateme mucho y espero que la señora inspiración llegue pronto.

_**Darkagura:**_ Gracias!!! Espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas pensando eso de mi fic, disculpa la tardanza.

_**BeLyXaN:**_ Años de no saber de ti!!! Como tas?? Por lo que veo muy bien xD espero aun sigas con tu novio, si no ya metí las 4 patas; me alegra mucho saber que aun sigues leyendo mis ideas fumadas, espero este capitulo te guste y disculpes la tardanza de un año xD. Un beso y un fuerte abraxo desde akí hasta alla.

_**Silvi-chan:**_ Hola!!! Como tas?? Espero muy bien! Disculpa la tardanza de un año, respecto a los pasados de esos dos, me encantó la idea, en el siguiente capitulo pondré el de Sango y después el de Miroku. Regresando al tema, ojala te guste este capitulin y que sigas leyendo. Cuidate mucho!!

_**Sarita: **_Hola!! Releyendo tu review, me doy cuenta que en verdad me tarde en actualizar, ya hasta termine Believe XD no tengo vergüenza verdad?? Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y disculpa la tardanza de este. Respecto al epilogo de el cuarto en renta, me gustaría hacerlo, pero mentiría si te dijera que tengo ideas para hacerlo, así que mientras no haya ideas, no creo que lo haga.. así que.. alguna idea? Cuidate mucho mucho!! Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Taiji-ya RiNNa:**_ T.T hola!!! Leyendo tu review trae a mi mente bellos recuerdos, que dramática me he vuelto, no mas doramas para mi xD Como has estado?? Espero te la estés pasando de lo lindo. Muchas acias por seguir leyendo y acordarte de mi ;-; ojala te siga viendo por estos lares niña linda. Cuidate mucho mucho y ya sabes no importa la distancia ni el tiempo sigues siendo una persona super importante para mi, gracias a ti soy lo que soy, a que no tenia a quien más echarle la culpa de mi comportamiento xD. Un gran beso y abrazo desde México hasta Argentina!

_**SangoSnape:**_ Otra niña de la que tengo años sin saber, espero que te encuentres super druper bien y nos dejes leerte y verte mas seguido eh!!! Ojala te guste este capitulin, y disculpa la tardanza.. aunque si hablamos de tardanza.. jajaja ntc cuidate mucho mucho y no nos dejes con la duda de .. que es lo pasara con tus fics. Un besote! T.k.m t.s.a. pilika XD

_**SAnGO25:**_ Sii más personitas que leen mis fumadeses XD me da mucho gusto saber que te haya gustado, espero disculpes la tardanza de 365 días…y que este capitulo lo compense. Cuidate mucho mucho y espero seguirte leyendo!! Un besote y mil gracias!

_**Kazaana:**_ Gracias!! Ojala este capi te guste y valga la pena haber esperado un año. Cuidate mucho mucho y espero seguir leyendote por estos lares.

_**Tsuki-one-chan:**_ Siento haber tardado un año en subir nuevo capitulo, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca, espero que este capitulo compense los meses de espera, yu que aun sigas leyendo esta idea retorcida. Cuidate mucho mucho!!

Bien ya pasada la parte de los reviews ahora si que comience la fiesta; éste capitulo de regreso xD es de ustedes, espero que les guste y que valga la pena el año de espera.Ya saben cuando terminen de leer dejenme saber que les pareció en su amado review, quejas, sujerencias y demás son bien recibidas.

**Advertencia:**Capitulo muy corto xD creo que aparte de eso, no hay ninguna otra advertencia xD

**Disclaimer:** … Pues no, por más de que me porte bien el año pasado y se lo pedi a Santa, y a los Reyes ellos aun no me pertenecen, por eso este año me porte mal, asi que creo que tampoco este año ni Santa ni los reyes me concederán el derecho de que me pertenezcan ;-; así que mientras ocurre un milagro ellos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

**Summary** (AU) (MxS) Un reportero. Una asesina. Una nota en el periódico. 10 días de vida. (Advertencia: Lime)

* * *

**10 días**

Día 3: Bang!

"Va a pescar un fuerte resfriado señorita" repitió al ver que la joven que estaba ante sus ojos no se inmutaba.

"Bien valdría la pena pescar el resfriado" dijo poniéndose de pie mientras retiraba inútilmente un poco del lodo que tenia en la ropa "por tan solo sentir las gotas de lluvia resbalando por todo tu rostro, mojando cada poro" añadió. Miroku solo se limitó a observar a la castaña detenidamente.

"Miroku! Por qué me dejaste…" se escuchó una voz un poco femenina, a lo que Sango súbitamente volteó al reconocer aquella voz. "Ya veo porque, tus malas costumbres nunca se te quitan. Espero que mi amigo no se haya propasado con usted señorita"

"No en lo absoluto" replicó Sango muy aliviada de que Jakotsu mostrara indiferencia al verla ahí de pie. "Ha sido todo un caballero" le dio una sonrisa a Miroku

"si me permite entrometerme" dijo Jakotsu entrelazando su antebrazo con el de Sango. "Qué hace tan linda señorita en un lugar tan feo como este"

"Mi carro se descompuso" señalo un automóvil a lo lejos. "Simplemente no encendió más, y pues decidí buscar ayuda"

"En un lugar como éste? Y en medio de la lluvia?" la observó muy sospechosamente Jakotsu.

"Y ustedes qué hacían aquí?" evadió la pregunta.

"Vinimos a recordar" dijo Miroku "O más bien a enterrar fantasmas del pasado"

"Usted vivió aquí?" Miroku asintió con la cabeza "supongo que era un bello lugar" Miroku negó con la cabeza.

"siempre fue así. Un lugar lleno de tristeza y desgracias" Sango agachó la mirada ante la respuesta.

"Ya veo.." fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Creo que la lluvia se tornara mas fuerte" intervino Jakotsu "Lo mejor será retirarnos"

"Pero mi auto.." replicó Sango.

"Mañana mandaremos a alguien que venga por él. Alguien con tan bonito cabello no puede quedar expuesta ante los caprichos de la madre naturaleza" dijo Jakotsu apretando su mano fuertemente con la de Sango.

Jakotsu sabía perfectamente que aquel lugar no era un paraíso precisamente, pero a pesar de todo lo que había vivido Sango ahí, para ella había representado el cielo en la tierra. Ha decir verdad nunca la había vuelto a ver tan feliz como aquel entonces; de igual manera sabia que las palabras que había pronunciado Miroku le habían dolido mucho.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jakotsu" dijo Miroku al ver que la mirada de la joven, al igual que el cielo, se había opacado. Sango solo se limito a dar su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

"Hogar dulce hogar" dijo Jakotsu abriendo la cerradura de la puerta. "Disculpen el tiradero" 

"Tienes visitas?" inquirió Miroku al ver la valija de Sango.

"Si, algo así. Pero pasen en un momento preparare el té"

"Gusta que le ayude? Después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por todo el trato que han tenido conmigo"

"Claro linda, nunca esta de más un poco de magia femenina" replicó Jakotsu caminando hacia la cocina.

"Jakotsu me permites usar tu teléfono" preguntó Miroku.

"Claro, esta en mi recamara… aun recuerdas como llegar amor?"

"No empieces Jakotsu"

"Solo, bromeo. No aguanta ni una bromita" dijo esto ultimo a Sango. "Es el cuarto de la derecha"

"Gracias" respondió Miroku caminando hacia donde estaba la habitación.

"Que te propones Sango" le pregunto Jakotsu a Sango tan pronto Miroku desapareció de su vista.

"A que te refieres?"

"Tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Qué hacías en ese lugar?"

"Disfrutando del paisaje. Qué, tiene algo de malo?"

"Qué hubiera pasado si, te hubiera reconocido?"

"Los hubieras no existen Jakotsu.. eso lo tengo muy claro" dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

"Y si de un momento a otro recordara e identificara quien eres?"

"No lo hará Jakotsu, no lo hará, así que no te preocupes"

"Y como estas tan segura de eso?" Sango dio un sonrisita ante la ingenua pregunta de su fiel amigo.

"Por una simple y sencilla razón. Él esta muy aferrado a la idea de olvidar su tormentoso pasado, así que hará todo lo que le sea posible por eliminarlo de su mente"

"Y tú..?

"Yo que?"

"Estarás bien?"

"Jakotsu te lo dije aquel día, él tiene todo el derecho de sepultar todo recuerdo que tenga y ser feliz"

"Aun no respondes mi pregunta"

"Que razón tendría yo para estar mal?"

"Interrumpo algo?"

"no para nada" respondió Jakotsu "me estaba comentando…"

"Houko, Kuwashima Houko"

"Si, me estaba comentando Houko-chan que su novio había terminado con ella"

"Tú no pierdes oportunidad para entrometerte en la vida de los demás verdad?"

"No" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Y que es lo que haces en Tokio?" inquirió Miroku.

"Lo bueno es que yo soy el entrometido verdad?"

"Principalmente estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo"

"Ya veo, y en donde trabajas"

"Si, te dijera tendría que matarte" respondió viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Tarde o temprano lo harás" comento Jakotsu. "Después de todo, él muere por cada señorita linda y no creo que tú seas la excepción"

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me retire" dijo Sango, rompiendo el silencio que se empezaba a formar.

"Pero como de que te vas? Y el té?" replicó Jakotsu fingiendo dolor por su partida.

"Es que empieza a hacerse de noche.."

"Tiene razón" intervino Miroku

"No me digas que tu también te iras"

"La señorita tiene razón se hace noche y yo tengo que trabajar mañana. Gustas que te lleve a tu casa?" se ofreció Miroku.

"no me gustaría molestarlo"

"No es ninguna molestia"

"entonces se lo agradecería mucho"

"Nos vamos?"

"Si, claro. Muchísimas gracias por todo señor Jakotsu"

"no hay de que linda, y cuando gustes ya sabes que esta es tu casa, corazón"

"Muchas gracias"

"Después hablamos Jakotsu"

"Si Miroku, cuando quieras"- con eso caminaron hacia la puerta .

* * *

"Y hacia donde te diriges?" 

"A decir verdad, planeaba hospedarme en algún hotel, así que si usted me recomienda uno.."

"Hay uno muy económico, no es un hotel de 5 estrellas pero es el servicio es bueno, espero no te moleste"

"No en lo absoluto" dijo Sango tomando asiento en el lugar del copiloto.

"Pero hay un problema"

"Cuál?" replicó algo alarmada.

"Su equipaje"

"No se preocupe, mañana lo mandaran, como tuve que salir de urgencia, no pude empacar a tiempo"

"Oh, ya veo…Sabes, desde que te vi, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo ya nos habíamos visto en otro lugar"

"Usted también tuvo esa impresión?" Miroku afirmó con la cabeza.

"Has estado antes en Tokyo"

"si, he venido una que otra vez aquí"

"quizás en alguna de tus visitas, nos hayamos topado sin darnos cuenta"

"Quizás" respondió Sango viendo las calles de Tokyo por la ventanilla. "Ya se en donde lo he visto!"

"En donde?"

"En la televisión! Usted es el escritor del periódico no?"

"Houshi Miroku, para servirle" replicó dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que este con toda una celebridad, pero dígame como sigue después de su…"

"Bien mi mano aun funciona y esta lista para seguir escribiendo"

"No tiene miedo de morir?"

"Me gustan los riesgos" se limitó a contestar "Y usted tiene miedo de morir?"

"En lo absoluto. Se podría decir que yo trabajo con la muerte" Ante el comentario Miroku no pudo evitar reír. "No se burle es verdad, soy doctora"

"Por como se refiere a su profesión pensaría que es una asesina"

"Pues mucha gente piensa eso, en especial todos mis pacientes"

"Tan mal los trata?"

"No, en lo absoluto. Los trato de maravilla, pero siempre hay uno que otro que se queja de más"

"Entonces es doctora, y soltera"

"Si"

"Y viene seguido a Tokyo?"

"Pues vengo cada vez que me llaman"

"Un hospital?"

"Un paciente que ya no se como matarlo"

"Muy latoso supongo?"

"Algo, regularmente se queja por cosas sin importancia. Pero el paga todos mis gastos así que.. trabajo es trabajo"

"No disfruta su trabajo?"

"Por qué lo dice?"

"por como se expresa de el me da la impresión de que sus padres la obligaron o algo por el estilo"

"No en lo absoluto, mis padres querían que fuera otra cosa"

"Entonces por qué escogió la carrera que ejerce?"

"Digamos que fue una salida fácil"

"De sus padres?"

"De mi pasado"

"Ya veo… lo importante en todo caso es que se sienta bien con lo que hace"

"Si, después de tiempo te acostumbras y le tomas cariño"

"Eso es cierto."

"Usted siempre planeo ser periodista"

"No para nada, mi futuro era otro"

"Y por qué lo cambio?"

"Mire, Llegamos. Este es el hotel" detuvo el automóvil enfrente de la entrada.

"Muchas gracias" respondió desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad para después bajar del auto, acto que Miroku imitó. "no es necesario que me acompañe, le aseguro que no me perderé"

"Me queda claro eso, pero hay algo que me intriga demasiado"

"Y eso que puede ser?" preguntó algo preocupada. La habría reconocido? Eso significaría que sus planes se vendrían abajo o por el contrarío le ayudaría a estar mas cerca de él?

"El sabor de sus labios" respondió uniendo sus labios con los de Sango.

Sango no supo como ocurrió, o que fue lo que paso, de un momento a otro sus labios sintieron una tibieza indescriptible para después sentir el mismo frió, fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel raro color que hacia años no había visto tan de cerca.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Miroku antes de que un fuerte golpe le fuera propinado en su mejilla

"No lo vuelva a hacer" contestó Sango dando la vuelta para entrar al hotel

"Nos podemos ver mañana!" gritó Miroku

"Váyase al demonio!"

"Tomare eso como un si, la veré aquí a las cinco. Que pase buenas noches!" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en su rostro.

Por una extraña razón aquella perfecta desconocida lo hacia sentir bien, bueno no tan extraña razón porque cualquier compañía femenina lo hacia sentirse bien, pero con ella era algo más que bien, algo que no sabia bien que era, pero lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

"Houko…" se dijo entrando a su vehiculo "Ese nombre no le queda" arrancó la maquina, cuando sonó su celular. "Que pasa?"

"_Tengo lo que me pediste"_

"Todo, todo?"

"_si, tal como lo dijiste"_

"en un momento paso por él"

"_En el lugar de siempre?"_

"si, en el lugar de siempre, además tengo un favor más que pedirte"

* * *

"Miroku! Donde habías estado ayer?!" exclamó una joven de cabellera obscura tan pronto vio entrar al joven de ojos color índigo 

"Tenia que ir a arreglar unos asuntos"

"Sesshoumaru estaba vuelto loco, dijo que era urgente encontrarte, y marcábamos a tu celular pero estaba muerto"

"Seguramente la lluvia hizo que cayera el sistema" llegó a su escritorio y encendió su computadora "Pero qué no recibieron mi mensaje?"

"Mensaje? Cuál mensaje?" comentó la joven muy atenta al monitor

"Deje varios mensajes en el celular de Inuyasha"

"El muy tonto lo ha de haber traído apagado. Y dime que asunto importante fuiste a arreglar?"

"Seguramente era una de sus tantas citas" comentó Inuyasha, quien acababa de llegar "o me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas del todo"

"Lo ves, se los dije"

"La conocemos? Es bonita?" inquirió Kagome sujetando el brazo de Inuyasha

"No la conocen y si, es muy bonita. Hoy la volveré a ver"

"Eso si don neuras te deja" comentó Inuyasha

"Buen punto lo mejor será que vea porque me buscaba anoche" replicó tras apagar súbitamente su computadora, instantáneamente Kagome apartó su vista del monitor. "sabes Kagome, tú me recuerdas a un viejo amigo"

"A si? Por qué?"

"Eres igual de curiosa que él" se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe

"Ja! Te dijeron chismosa. Te lo mereces!" comentó Inuyasha a lo que Kagome le propinó un fuerte pisotón. "Assh! Mujer deja de hacer eso!" le reclamó

"Te lo mereces" respondió caminando de vuelta hacia su cubículo.

* * *

"quiero que todo quede listo para mañana en la noche" 

"Pero Naraku"

"Nada de peros y háganlo!" dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su oficina "que no pueden hacer nada bien?!"

"No has escuchado que si quieres las cosas bien hechas las tienes que hacer tu mismo" le susurraron al oído

"Cómo lograste entrar a mi oficina?" caminó como si nada, hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla detrás de este

"No por nada soy la poderosa 'sombra de la muerte'"

"Por qué no te buscas otro nombre Sango? Qué no te aburres seguir siendo la sombra de alguien después de ya tanto tiempo?"

"Uy! A alguien no le dieron de desayunar el día de hoy por lo que veo" dijo sentándose con una sonrisa de malicia en uno de los costosos sillones de cuero en la oficina del joven de ojos escarlata. "Dime Naraku, qué es lo que tanto te molesta?" puso su codo derecho en el escritorio de caoba y recargo su babilla en la palma de su mano. "Qué tu no seas la muerte o que tu padre no te haya dado ese apodo?"

"A diferencia de lo que pienses Sango, me importa muy poco el apodo, si en la practica yo soy la mismísima muerte"

"Acéptalo Naraku, él siempre fue mejor que tú en todo hasta en la cama" replicó recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento

"Quién lo imaginaría, no solo asesina si no hasta dama de compañía, resultaste mi hermosísima Sango"

"No me compares contigo corazón, aunque no creas solo he estado con un hombre y contigo" mandó un beso al aire

"Como logras ser tan irritante?"

"Quizás solo quiero un poco de atención"

"Qué Jakotsu no te dio de desayunar?" se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia donde estaba sango. Ya estando detrás de ella puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven y le susurro al oído "Lo hubieras dicho antes" comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Naraku necesito preguntarte algo"

"Lo que quieras" descendió sus labios al hombro de la joven

"No recuerdas quien era la muerte?"

"A qué viene eso?" Clavo su mirada con los ojos de la joven y levantó una ceja en muestra de su desconcierto

"simple curiosidad"

"si te sirve de respuesta, sabes que no recuerdo a pequeñeces"

"Entonces nunca conociste al rostro de ese apodo"

"Por qué tanta insistencia?" soltó los hombros de la castaña y se paro derecho

"Porque.." rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo que se encontraba en el escritorio y lo lanzó hacia la puerta.

"Los papeles que pediste Naraku" dijo lo más calmadamente posible una atónita Kikyou. La pluma había rozado su cuello, clavándose firmemente en la puerta. En el rostro de Naraku se mostró una sonrisa

"Tan eficiente como siempre mi querida Sombra" al escuchar eso los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron en sorpresa, en aquella habitación estaba la temida asesina. "Gracias Kikyou" tomo los papeles que estaban en su mano

"Yo me retiro"

"No, quédate. Si sigues con vida es porque a nuestra importante visita, le agradas" caminó nuevamente hacia su asiento detrás de su escritorio. "Sombra linda ella es mi querida asistente Kikyou"

"Mucho gusto" respondió Sango asomando la cabeza para ver a la joven que estaba de pie en la pared.

"No te asustes Kikyou, ella así saluda" Sango le dio una sonrisa mientras movía sus dedos, en señal de saludo. "Pero toma asiento"

"No, gracias tengo cosas que hacer"

"pero como!" exclamó Naraku "Si tenias tantas ganas de conocerla. Ella es una gran fan tuya sombra linda"

"Enserio?" regreso su vista a Naraku. "Entonces que bueno que no la mate, hubiera sido una tristeza tener que perder a una seguidora" Kikyou solo guardo silencio y observó fijamente el respaldo del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada la asesina contratada por Naraku "Así es de callada siempre?"

"No, seguramente tu presencia le impone miedo"

"Deberías de aprender de ella, mi querido Naraku" Naraku rió ante el comentario

"A diferencia de ella, yo si se a quien temerle y permíteme decirte que miedo por ti no es exactamente lo que siento"

"Eso me sonó a propuesta indecorosa" dijo Sango

"Después de todo aun me sigues debiendo el desayuno"

"Pues será en otra ocasión lindura" pego su dedo índice a sus labios "porque tengo asuntos que atender" replicó tras haber colocado el mismo dedo índice, que instantes antes había estado en sus labios, en los labios de Naraku. " Así que como dicen nuestros amigos los americanos c'ya honey" se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de kikyou mostraron sorpresa, por primera vez veía a la perfección a la brillante asesina, pero su sorpresa fue aun más grande al ver que cualquier culpa o aflicción no había causado estragos en su físico, si no todo lo contrario, tal pareciera que entre más asesinaba, más joven se volvía. En alguna ocasión Naraku le había comentado que la imponente sombra de la muerte tenia cuatro o cinco años menos que él, pero viéndola ahí, caminando hacia donde ella estaba, esos cuatro o cinco años se habían vuelto en ocho o nueve. Tal parecía que al igual que las sombras, ella no envejecía. De igual manera analizándola, no parecía una persona con maldad alguna, su mirada reflejaba una calidez y una tranquilidad indescriptibles; Ahora sabía porque era alguien de cuidado, su belleza tanto interna como externa la hacían sumamente de cuidado. Esta vez cada paso contra el periodista, Naraku lo tenía muy fríamente calculado.

Mientras más se acercaba Sango a Kikyou su cuerpo menos le respondía, esa misma calidez y tranquilidad que reflejaba era la misma que causaba escalofríos en todo su sistema. Paso a paso se fue acercando a ella, hasta que Sango se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, estiro su mano y tomo la perilla mientras le sonreía a Kikyou

"oye Taijiya " Sango dio la vuelta

"Si?"

"Deja de juntarte con la mariquita de tercera, se te están pegando sus ademanes" Sango solo rió ante el comentario y salio de la oficina. "Y bien que te parece"

"Taijiya?" Naraku afirmo con la cabeza. "Pues no creo que sea la 'poderosa' asesina que dices que es, lo que si creo es que tiene pésimos modales" dijo esto ultimo retirando el bolígrafo que yacía clavado en la puerta.

"Celosa?" comentó mientras observaba a Kikyou tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que minutos antes había estado Sango

"Celosa yo? De su poca educación?"

"Ser actriz, no es lo tuyo Kikyou" se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Kikyou. "Tu rostro lo expresaba todo, te morías del miedo"

"Miedo es algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo Naraku" replicó cerrando los ojos al sentir los fríos dedos de Naraku tocar su cuello

"Admítelo su presencia causo que todo tu sistema se paralizara, por un momento dudaste si seguirías con vida" pasó su dedo índice por la ligera cortada que el roce del bolígrafo había causado. "pero eso es bueno, porque así se que no ha perdido su toque con los años" retiró sus manos del cuello de kikyou y caminó hacia el pequeño mini-bar que tenía y comenzó a preparase una bebida. "lo único que lamento es no ver el rostro de Houshi"

* * *

"Se puede" 

"Mira quien se digna a aparecer" respondió Sesshoumaru.

"Me dijo Inuyasha que me estuviste buscando ayer" pasó a la oficina.

"Tú lo dijiste, ayer" dejo unos papeles sobre su escritorio. "Tú sabes que a mi no me gusta pagarle a gente holgazana"

"Lo siento, tenia que ir a recoger una información para mi siguiente noticia"

"Me importa muy poco tus explicaciones Miroku, aunque seas muy buen periodista no estas exento a que te corra"

"No volverá a pasar Sesshoumaru"

"Tienes razón no volverá a pasar, porque a la próxima te vas" Miroku solo afirmó con la cabeza.

"Y bien para que me buscabas ayer? Tienes noticias de lo de mi caso?"

"No. Te necesitaba para que fueras a cubrir una noticia" Miroku tomó asiento. "Al parecer ayer robaron un cargamento de chips que se dirigía a Kyoto"

"Chips?"

"Si"

"Para que robarían chips?"

"Según la nota de Inuyasha, las hipótesis que tiene la policía es que los quieren sacar del país y venderlos al mejor postor, en este caso a China, pero…"

"pero?"

"Aquí es donde entra tu nota"

"Como?" Miroku lo observó algo confundido.

"Observa esto" dijo Sesshoumaru pasándole un fólder.

"Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo"

"Quien era?" replicó con una expresión de asombro. En el fólder estaba la fotografía de un joven ya desfigurado por varios impactos de balas.

"Esa será la noticia que averiguaras, ahí esta la dirección de la morgue a la cual lo llevaron" Miroku se puso de pie. "quiero la nota para antes de las 6"

"Si" respondió y camino hacia la puerta.

"Y bien para que te quería?"

"necesito ir a cubrir una nota"

"puedo ver?" inquirió la joven de cabellera color azabache.

"claro"

"pobre! No me hubiera gustado estar en sus zapatos" dijo regresándole el fólder. "no te da miedo morir así Miroku?" ante la pregunta Miroku observó fijamente a la joven.

"Miedo a morir…en lo absoluto Kagome, en lo absoluto" respondió pasando de largo a la joven.

"pues deberías Miroku… deberías"

"Qué tanto susurras mujer?"

"no me asustes así!" le reclamó a Inuyasha después de haber dado un pequeño brinco ante la intromisión.

"si que estas loca" dijo al igual que Miroku, pasándola de largo.

"Ven acá y repíteme eso Inuyasha!"

* * *

Lentamente giro la manija, haciendo que unas pequeñas campanitas anunciaran su llegada. La mirada de todas las mujeres que yacían en aquel lugar se dirigieron hacia la castaña; Sango dio un pequeño suspiro y les ofreció una sonrisa, aquellas damas quienes tan pacientemente esperaban su turno la observaron de pies a cabeza y luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, ya fuera leer la revista que estaba entre sus manos o simplemente ver como "embellecían" a otras que no fueran ellas. 

"Puedo ayudarla en algo?" preguntó una de las jóvenes asistentes que laboraban en aquel lugar de renombre.

"Si, venia a buscar al Señor Jakotsu"

"Tiene cita con él?" Sango negó con la cabeza.

"Carezco de una"

"Entonces me temo decirle que tendrá que hacer una cita con él, pase por aquí y le haré una"

"No, usted no entiende, soy una vieja amiga de él" La joven solo la observó.

"Aun así necesita hacer una cita"

"Es que yo no vengo a que me haga un corte de cabello o mejore mi imagen. Sin agraviar a las presentes" dijo esto último viendo a las que estaban sentadas esperando "Vengo a hablar con él solamente"

"Ah, en ese caso, quién lo busca?"

"Kuwashima Houko"

"si gusta tomar asiento mientras le aviso"

"Gracias" dijo haciendo caso omiso y manteniéndose de pie en donde estaba.

"Ane-ue!" ante aquella frase Sango no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde había provenido, aquel sonido que desde hacia años no escuchaba.

"Mamoru que haces aquí" le contestó la verdadera hermana.

Por un momento se sintió la mujer más estúpida, como podía creer que era a ella a la que le estaban hablando. _Su hermano_, hacía cuanto tiempo que no le veía, cómo sería en estos momentos¿Si alguna vez la viera, la reconocería? Solo por la simple esperanza de volverle a ver, seguía en este negocio. Solo una persona sabía de su paradero y ahora tendría que matarlo.

"Qué te trae por aquí?" escuchó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Houko linda!?" Preguntó extrañado al no ver a la castaña de siempre, si no esta vez a una muchacha de cabellera negra, con ojos grisáceos.

"Jakotsu!" respondió dándole una sonrisa

"Gustas pasar?"

"No, gracias. Qué te parece si mejor te invito un café. ¿Puedes?"

"Claro" dio la vuelta y se dirijió hacia una de sus ayudante.

"Ayu, amor te encargo por favor, dile a la señora Sadohara, cuando venga, que me espere ok?"

"ok"

"Gracias" dijo regresando con Sango. "Ahora sí Houko-chan soy todo tuyo"

"Excelente"

* * *

"Sango puedo preguntarte algo?" 

"Claro" respondió entregándole el menú a la señorita que los atendía.

"A qué debo tu cambio de look?"

"Cuestiones de trabajo"

"No me digas que vienes de trabajar?" dijo poniendo una expresión de repugnancia.

"Yo, más bien diría que estoy en mi trabajo" no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de sorpresa y miedo en la cara de Jakotsu. "No te preocupes, tú no eres mi próximo trabajo. Aunque a Naraku no le desagradaría que lo fueras."

"Por qué no me sorprende? Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!"

"Y pensé que la desconfiada era yo" dijo volviendo a reír.

"No es gracioso eh!" se cruzó de brazos y la observó de reojo. "Qué sucede?"

"Conoces al muchacho que esta sentado con la señorita pelirroja?"

"Debería?" La mirada de Sango se torno fría y calculadora, dándole escalofríos a su acompañante.

"Su café" dijo la camarera sacando a la fría asesina de su trance.

"Gracias" respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

"En verdad me sorprendes" comentó Jakotsu después de que la camarera se había marchado.

"Qué?"

"Si, me sorprende la facilidad con la que tu expresión cambia"

"Ahora vuelvo" se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso a su acompañante.

"Claro, pásale" se dijo a si mismo, para después tomar un trago a su café. "Bueno?" respondió tan pronto sonó su celular

"Jakotsu en donde estas? Acabo de hablar a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no estabas"

"vine a tomar un café con Houko-chan" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras un plan maquiavélico se creaba en su retorcida mente. Si él no podía rescatar a su amiga, Miroku esta vez podría llevarlo a cabo, después de todo ya no eran unos jóvenes ingenuos.

"En dónde estás?"

"Estamos en Kain"

"Me queda cerca, en cinco minutos llego"

"Ok, te esperamos" replicó observando que su amiga recién llegaba.

"Listo, con quién hablabas?"

"Con Miroku"

"ahh" replicó.

"Viene en camino"

"Qué?!" escupió el trago de café que había tomado. "Cómo te atreves!? Tengo olor a sangre en todos lados" dijo esto ultimo susurrando.

"No me digas que…"

"Yo te dije que venia por cuestiones de trabajo" contestó como si fuera algo natural su profesión. "Así que tomate tu café rápido antes de que…" No terminó su oración cuando se escuchó un grito horrorizado. "Eso fue rápido"

"Era el de…" replicó después de haber volteado hacía donde había provenido el sonido. "Tenemos que irnos"

"no creo que nos dejen salir tan fácil ahora, creo que estoy perdiendo el tacto fue más rápido de lo que había esperado" levantó la mano para atraer la atención de la camarera. "Disculpe la cuenta por favor" alzó la voz al ver que nadie le hacia caso.

"Lo siento señorita, por ordenes de la policía no podemos dejar a nadie salir del restaurante"

"Policía? Ha ocurrido un robo?"

"No, acaban de asesinar a alguien" respondió con una mirada de horror.

"No puede ser!" imitó la misma mirada. "En plena luz del día" Jakotsu solo miraba asombrado la buena actuación de su amiga. "Será mejor que le hables a Miroku y se vean después al parecer nos van a entretener" le dijo a Jakotsu tan pronto se fue la mesera.

* * *

"Bien hasta que nos dejaron salir" replicó estirándose. "pensé que nunca nos dejarían salir" 

"Esto es por tu culpa" dijo Jakotsu.

"Mi culpa?"

"si, quién fue después de todo la que perdió el toque?"

"No creo que haya sido por eso, aquí hay algo extraño"

"Extraño?"

"Si, el tiempo de reacción fue muy rápido, es como si ya supieran o…"

"Te están espiando" terminó la oración Jakotsu.

"Exacto y ya se quien pudo haber sido"

"Naraku?" Sango lo volteó a ver con cara de desconcierto. "Por lo que me comentabas que pasó esta mañana"

"No creo. Esta bien que Naraku tenga muy poca paciencia, pero no es un hombre que se deje llevar por sus instintos, él es más metódico"

"Entonces quién?"

"Necesitamos regresar al café"

"Qué ahora juegas a la policía?"

"Algo así, necesito encontrar quien fue"

"Estas loca?! Hace unos minutos nos dejaron salir de la estación de policía, si regresamos seremos sospechosos automáticamente, y eso sería demasiado peligroso hasta para ti"

"Jakotsu ya no soy una novata, ya no cometo errores, no por nada soy la sombra de la muerte"

"Pero hasta al mejor cazador se le puede ir la presa, no te arriesgues"

"Entiende Jakotsu, necesito encontrar quien es el que tan celosamente quiere capturarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Capturarte?"

"no es obvio Jakotsu, esto no es solamente un espionaje cualquiera, esto va más allá de querer atrapar a la sombra"

"Te refieres a que.."

"Si Jakotsu, quieren sacarme del juego"

"Entonces vamonos"

"muchachos!"

"Miroku? Cómo nos encontraste?" Preguntó desconcertado Jakotsu.

"Fui al café y un policía me dijo que habían traído a todos los clientes a declarar. Quién es ella? Pensé que estabas con Houko" dijo señalando a la muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos grisáceos que se encontraba aun lado de Jakotsu.

"Houko-chan se fue hace unos momentos, ella es Sakura-chan una de mis clientas, al parecer esta tomando un café con su novio"

"oh, mucho gusto"

"No, el gusto es mío" replicó Sango cambiando su tono de voz, a un tono más grave. "Bueno si me disculpan, necesito encontrarme con mi novio, fue un gusto encontrarle Jakotsu-san" hizo una ligera reverencia para después voltear a ver a Miroku. "Un gusto conocerle…"

"Houshi Miroku"

"Houshi-san. Bueno si me disculpan"

"Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan!! Y no hagas alguna tontería!!" Gritó Jakotsu mientras veia como se alejaba Sango de la vista de ambos. "Bien ahora estamos solos tu y yo. Quieres ir a algún lado?" preguntó a Miroku tomándolo del antebrazo.

* * *

"Ese idiota! Quién cree que es? Espiándome de esa manera" dijo para si misma mientras se colaba cuidadosamente en el café. "Al parecer quiere deshacerse de mi lo más pronto posible, ya se me hacía raro que tuviera tanta urgencia por verme después de tanto tiempo" Se escondió detrás de una puerta al escuchar sonido de pasos. Silenciosamente y sin dejar rastro alguno se metió al cuarto en donde había matado a su victima. El lugar estaba, limpio e intacto, tal y como lo había dejado, a excepción claro de una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo. "Qué quieres?" 

"Regresando a la escena del crimen? Eso no es típico de ti" salió un joven de cabellera obscura y larga, recogida en una trenza, tez apiñonada.

"Nunca pensé que tu jefe tuviera tan poca paciencia y menos que quisiera tan codiciosamente mi cabeza"

"Tú mejor que nadie debe de saber que con él no se juega"

"En esta parte es en la que me tengo que asustar? Hazme un favor y dile que no está tratando más con la pequeña que tenia que proteger o cubrirle sus pasos"

"Y por qué no se lo dices tú? Trabajo para él no para ti, no soy tu criado"

"Me encantaría, pero una vez más se nota que el tiempo le ha quitado las agallas a tu jefe y ahora se tiene que esconder debajo de las faldas de sus humildes y fieles lacayos"

"Sabes que yo no tengo la misma paciencia que él, verdad Sango?"

"Aun recuerdas mi nombre Bankotsu. Me siento tan honrada" fingió asombro.

"No comiences"

"Bueno después de tan amena platica, a que debo el honor de tu emboscada"

"Quiere que asistas, al fin se cumplirá tu sueño de reencontrarte con tu gran amor" Se acerco hasta donde estaba Sango. "Asegurate de llevarte tus mejores trapos, es un evento lujoso"

"Idiota"

* * *

"Qué pena que Houko-chan se haya tenido que ir" dijo Miroku para después comer un poco del ramen recién servido. 

"Es el mió" replicó Jakotsu al reconocer el sonar de su celular. "Moshi moshi"

"_Jakotsu estas libre esta noche?_"

"es una cita?"

"_tómalo como quieras, necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta de gala_"

"A que debemos la celebración"

"_no lo se_"

"quién te invito?"

"_La persona que quiere mi cabeza_"

"Y aun así vas a ir?"

"_No tengo de otra, si es que quiero ver mi dinero. Paso por ti a las 7_" colgó.

"Tengo un mejor plan"

"Perdón?"

"Miroku tienes algo que hacer en la noche?"

"Por qué?"

"Recuerdas a Sakura-chan?"

"La muchacha que estaba contigo en la estación de policía? Si, por qué?"

"Al parecer su novio dará una fiesta"

"No me gustan los eventos sociales" respondió Miroku tajantemente.

"Te mencione que le pienso decir a Houko-chan?"

* * *

"Jakotsu aun no estas listo?" inquirió Sango saliendo del baño. Lucía un vestido gris largo, los tirantes del vestido eran de color negro, escote en "v" ; la parte del pecho tenia estambres de color negro en forma de líneas y debajo del pecho acentuando el mismo, lo adornaba un listón ancho de color negro, con un moño. 

La parte trasera del vestido, tenía encaje que empezaba donde el listón color negro terminaba; Sus pies calzaban unas sandalias color gris oxford de diez centímetros de tacón. Su cabello se encontraba suelto solo un broche con un alcatraz lo adornaba.

"No voy a ir"

"Qué?! Sabes con quién estas tratando verdad?"

"Si, es por eso que no te acompañaré"

"Dejarás que vaya sola?"

"No, mi intención no es esa?"

"Entonces?" se escuchó el sonar del timbre.

"Él te acompañará" caminó a abrir la puerta.

"Eres despreciable"

* * *

"Hemos llegado" dijo deteniendo el auto enfrente de la gran puerta de metal, rodeada de guardias de seguridad que impedían el acceso a cualquier ente que no fuera invitado a la lujosa presentación o mejor dicho a la fiesta social. 

"Muchas gracias" respondió con una sonrisa al amable joven que le abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir.

"Cuida el carro, ni un solo rasguño que aun no lo termino de pagar" le entregó las llaves a uno de los encargados del valet parking. "Me permite?" dijo Miroku al chaperon que momentos antes había ayudado a Sango.

"Muchas gracias caballero" tomó el antebrazo de Miroku.

"Me permiten su invitación" exigió uno de los guardias que tan celosamente cuidaba el paso a la reunión.

"Claro" soltó el brazo de Miroku y buscó en su bolsa las invitaciones. "Aquí tiene"

"muchas gracias puedes pasar" Sango le dedicó una sonrisa y junto con Miroku se adentró al evento social.

"Esto es más elegante de lo que me esperaba" comentó entregando su abrigo a uno de los sirvientes que atendía la reunión. "vuélveme a decir quien ofrece esta fiesta"

"Uno de los señores más ricos en Japón, al parecer"

"Entonces debo suponer que estarán invitadas muchas de las celebridades igual de ricas y corruptas"

"Lamento desilusionarlo señor Houshi; no todos los que fuimos invitados somos así" ambos voltearon a donde provenía la voz.

"Debí imaginarlo, el señor Yakitawa no podía faltar"

"También es un gusto volver a verle, cómo sigue de su brazo?"

"Muy bien, no gracias a usted" ante el comentario Naraku respondió con una sonrisa.

"Qué malos modales tiene señor Houshi; no piensa presentar a su acompañante?"

"Kawashima Houko" respondió Sango con una ligera reverencia.

"Yakitawa Naraku"

"Viene solo señor Yakitawa?" inquirió Sango.

"No, al igual que el señor Houshi, yo también traigo a una acompañante"

"Y dónde esta si se puede saber"

"Fue al tocador, cosas de mujeres usted debe de entenderlo"

"Claro" dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno si me permiten, la noche es joven y aun hay muchas 'celebridades' que saludar, con su permiso" tomó la mano de Sango y le dio un beso en la misma. "Fue un gusto conocerla y si alguna vez se cansa de un reportero mediocre, llámeme" dio una ligera reverencia y caminó hacía donde estaban los demás invitados.

"Amigos?" le preguntó Sango a Miroku, mientras se adentraban más a la reunión.

"Yo utilizaría más el termino de antagonistas"

"Entonces no conoce a nadie de los invitados"

"Conozco a la mayoría de ellos; aunque no puedo decir que esté en muy buenos términos con ellos"

"Señor Houshi, que sorpresa verlo por aquí y con tan bella acompañante" saludó uno de los invitados.

"Señor Ninomiya, buenas noches"

"No va a presentar a su acompañante?" Miroku respondió con una fuerte carcajada.

"Ya se me hacía raro que viniera tan cordialmente a saludarme"

"No me malinterprete, claro que estoy contento de velo, pero simplemente usted no es mi tipo"

"Tiene razón usted prefiere a los jóvenes de preparatoria"

"Qué esta haciendo aquí, Houshi?"

"Un conocido fue invitado a su reunión, pero por cuestiones de trabajo lamentablemente no pudo asistir, así que mi acompañante y yo venimos en su representación"

"Déjeme darle un consejo, como agradecimiento de su reveladora noticia de meses atrás; no se haga el héroe y lárguese, porque usted ha entrado a la boca del lobo" tomo la mano de Sango e imitó el gesto que Naraku hubiera hecho minutos atrás. "Señorita un placer, que disfrute la fiesta"

"Gracias" respondió Sango con una reverencia. "Debo suponer que él es el anfitrión del evento"

"Lo dudo mucho"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Si, hubiera sido él me hubiera sacado ya, no crees?"

"Tienes razón. Miroku…"

"Si?"

"Y si nos retiramos? Al parecer esto es un poco incomodo y peligroso"

"Al contrario Kawashima-san; esto parece ser que se pondrá más divertido"

* * *

"sigo esperando la diversión" dijo Sango tomando uno de los bocadillos que estaban en una mesa. 

"Pero es divertido, conocer a tanta celebridad no lo cree?"

"Para usted será divertido, pero para mí es tan divertido como ver la mitosis"

"Véalo por el lado bueno, podrá hacer vínculos sociales"

"No entiendo porque quiere seguir aquí, todos los invitados nos observan como si quisieran matarnos"

"Eso es lo divertido del asunto Houko-san"

"Si usted lo dice" tomó otro bocadillo "Mire aquí viene otro de los invitados a amenazarlo"

"señor Takeda, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí"

"Ahórrese el sarcasmo Houshi"

"Bueno al menos este no es hipócrita, va directo al grano" musitó Sango para sí misma.

"Qué hace aquí?"

"Si me dieran 1 yen por cada vez que he oído esa pregunta, podría fácilmente pasarme por uno de ustedes"

"Por su bien lárguese de aquí"

"A menos de que usted sea el anfitrión, lamento decirle que no podré cumplirle su petición"

"Tiene más agallas de las que pensé"

"Disculpen la interrupción de su tan amena conversación, pero necesito ir al tocador"

"Disculpe Mademoiselle, no pensé que estuviera acompañando al señor Houshi"

"pues sí"

"Qué infortunio para usted, tener que acompañar a un cadáver andante"

"Tiene sus ventajas"

"Cómo cuales?"

"A pesar de no ser yo la anfitriona, toda la atención es para mí" ante el comentario Kuranusuke rió.

"Tiene razón, a que mujer no le gustaría ser el centro de atención"

"Exacto, y mas de tantos hombres importantes, aunque me gustaría poder decir que toda la atención es por mi belleza, pero…"

"Usted es muy bella, creo que muchos nos preguntamos que hace con él"

"No sea mentiroso, usted ni me noto, me preguntó si debería ponerme celosa de mi acompañante, después de todo él es el que en verdad llama la atención, yo tan solo soy la acompañante del centro de atención"

"Toma mas de un minuto apreciar una verdadera joya." Tomó la mano de sango y deposito un beso en ella.

"Señorita Kawashima, no iba al tocador?" inquirió Miroku.

"Ah! Es verdad, se me olvido por completo. Si me disculpan caballeros"

"Yo cuido de su acompañante" replicó Kuranosuke.

"Espero que así sea y no trate de matarlo"

"Aunque es tentadora su oferta, preferiría obtener el corazón de la señorita Kawashima, de otra forma, no quitando a la competencia"

"Sorprendente no sabía que le gustaran las cosas derechas"

"Soy un hombre de paciencia, y usted debería saber eso, señor Houshi, así que no pierda cuidado señorita Kawashima podrá ver a su acompañante vivo, o mejor dicho al menos yo no tocare ni un pelo de él"

"siendo ese el caso iré tranquila al tocador. Espero que sea hombre de palabra" dio una ligera reverencia y camino en busca del baño.

"Aleja tus manos de ella Takeda, si sabes lo que te conviene"

"Me esta amenazando señor Houshi?"

"Es solo un consejo"

"Creo que no ha comprendido su lugar señor Houshi, el que debería de tomar consejos aquí, es usted en esta noche todo puede pasar, y quien sabe con suerte su bella acompañante podría caer en manos de alguien más" tomó uno de los bocadillos que momentos antes disfrutaba Sango. "Así que si me disculpa" dio una reverencia y camino hacía donde estaban los demás invitados.

Tan pronto se fue, Miroku volteó a la mesa de los bocadillos, cuando la luz se fue en toda la reunión y un estruendoso ruido se escucho acompañado de un grito agudo.

* * *

-----Algunas palabras: Extra I------ 

Reportera (R): Konnichiwa minna-san! Como ven el día de hoy estamos en el foro FF, en compañía de los actores principales, de esta torcida historia de amor escrita por Pilika-sensei; Sango-san y Miroku-san

Sango (S):Konnichiwa Sango desu. –Agita la mano y dedica una sonrisa-

Miroku (M): Yo! Miroku desu. – Hace signo de victoria y al igual que su compañera da una sonrisa a las cámaras-

R: Muchas gracias por la entrevista – hace una reverencia- Sabemos que están muy ocupados con esto de las actuaciones

S: No hay nada de que agradecer, nosotros lo hacemos con mucho gusto, nee Miroku?

M: Hai

R: Entonces para no quitarles más su tiempo, empecemos con las preguntas, preparados?

S: Hai

M: Hai

R: Cómo fue volver a participar en una historia de pilika-sensei?

M: Hace mucho que hemos estado trabajando para varios autores, todos maravillosos. Es muy divertido interpretar varios papeles en diferentes escenarios. – Sango asienta con la cabeza- Con este nuevo reto de pilika-sensei, pasa lo mismo estamos muy contentos de seguir siendo sus favoritos e interpretar las facetas que nos plantea.

S: nn, Creo que con cada autor es una sensación diferente, pero a la vez la misma, nos llena de una grata satisfacción poder interpretar los papeles que todos los autores nos dan.

R: Ya veo, bueno ahora pregunta para Sango-san, qué sentiste con este nuevo papel de villana?

S: Bueno, como decíamos antes, hemos hecho papeles de todo tipo, ser villana no es algo nuevo, precisamente, aunque si es algo nuevo con pilika-sensei, cuando nos llamo y nos dijo "por favor interpreten estos papeles" y leímos cada uno, la verdad si fue sorprendente, nee Miroku?

M: Si, a decir verdad no solo es un reto para la autora si no también para nosotros, engañar a todos los lectores y jugar con sus mentes no es nada fácil, el autor, en este caso pilika-sensei no solo tiene esa tarea si no también nosotros, los actores.

R: Me imagino, pasando a temas más fuertes. Miroku-san que sentiste en la escena con Naraku y Sango?

M: Nada

S: No seas mentiroso, tuvimos que cortar la escena porque cierta personita no podía contener sus celos, en varias ocasiones tuvimos que llamar a seguridad. De hecho a decir verdad la escena no fue grabada en presencia de Miroku.

M: por eso digo que no sentí nada, porque no la vi. A demás no soy el único que siente celos verdad Sango? O tengo que recordarte cierto fic en el que te tuvieron que sacar a ti también.

S: Eso fue porque cierta personita se estaba tomando la escena muy apecho.

M: Es el destino de todo actor, hay que hacer las cosas bien no crees?

S: si tu lo dices

R: ejem.. bueno para terminar con la entrevista algún adelanto que nos puedan decir

M: ninguno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber

R: Que malos!! En ese caso, algunas palabras para sus fans?

M: Estén muy pendientes de todo lo que sucede, y sigan apoyándonos como pareja

S: Si, esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo y muchas gracias por leer y escribir acerca de nosotros, ja ne!

R: Bien eso es todo por el día de hoy, cuídense!

* * *

Y así termina el tercer capitulo, je je je como ven he estado leyendo mucho manga y visto una que otra entrevista en yt XD, así que lidien conmigo un pokito más, espero no me vayan a sacar por eso, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y recompense mi tardanza de un año… sumimasen minna!!! 

Bien como no se cuando vaya a llegar la siguiente ola de inspiración, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos!! Que el año que viene les pinte de maravilla y todos sus propósitos se cumplan; muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que el próximo año sea igual. Un enorme abrazo de su loca autora Pilika.


End file.
